A Weapon by Choice
by Garnet2015
Summary: Brooklyn Verone, a girl abducted by aliens and implanted with an alien weapon becomes a new addition to Belle Reve Penitentiary after the squad defeats Enchantress. In order to keep the weapon under control, she must make sure to have adrenaline rushes at certain times. As time goes on she grows attached to her new friends, but even closer to a certain pyrokinetc ex-gang member.
1. Chapter 1

1

 _Amanda Waller watched her through the one way glass in silence, her eyes blank and her stance strong. What she was looking at both astounded her and interested her, but she could not show it._

" _I know you are there." the voice said, their head slowly looking up at the glass. No human was capable of seeing her, but a metahuman can. "I can hear your heart beating. You are not afraid."_

 _Amanda just lifted her head with more authority._

" _No. I am not afraid." she comments. The metahuman nods._

" _What do you want?" the metahuman asks and Amanda gives a dry smile._

" _I have come to collect you Miss Brooklyn Verone… You have an extraordinary gift and because of how dangerous you are you have been given to me." she responded. Blue eyes watched brown eyes for a moment._

" _In 1976 everyone thought I was crazy when I said I was abducted by aliens, hopped up on drugs and people thought I was confused… but when I begin leveling cities to the ground, now everyone wants to show concern." the person responded calmly. "I didn't want to do it…" Amanda didn't care about how the girl felt, but her power was something she wanted._

" _Yes… you must keep your adrenaline up during certain hours of the day or else the weapon starts to activate. Scientists tried to dissect you in 1991 when they noticed you hadn't aged a day. You painted the walls with blood that evening. Twenty-three people dead. So I must say you are quite a specimen. So here is what will happen. You will be moved to Belle Reve Penitentiary and there you will be fully taken care of as long as you do not try an escape."_

 _The girl lifted her head more, thick curls falling over chocolate skin. Her blue eyes were like endless waves of water._

" _You will attempt to use me for experiments and try to gain more knowledge on the weapon inside me. You would no longer have use for me and attempt to kill me… your attempts will fail." she replied. Amanda's lips curved into a smirk._

" _I've never been one to give up on a challenge." she said. The girl inhaled silently through her nostrils. She was chained to the ground by the ankles and hands. She had been still for an hour now as she had been in that room most of her life._

" _I will watch you grow old and turn into dirt in the ground." she replied before nodding once. "I can't wait to see how good of friends we become in that small amount of time."_

 _Amanda wouldn't admit it out loud, but she liked this girl._

" _You will love the company there." she said. The girl gave a quick smile._

" _If they keep my adrenaline up, then I." she replied. Amanda smiled and turned._

" _Hope you like Louisiana." she responded._

So here I sit in cell. I expected dirty walls and a gross toilet and a cot with no mattress, but these people tried which I found odd. There was a clean white mattress with some brown blanket and two pillows, a small TV on the ceiling, and a clean toilet. They were actually trying to make me comfortable. The only I do not like is the collar they put on me that sends a strong electrical surge through my entire body if I acted out of line, but it also watched my levels. I was told it would beep if I had been too calm for too long. I'm sure they planned to do something to me in order to keep my adrenaline up. Lame. But it was okay really. I would never willingly hurt someone… unless I had been too calm for far too long. Then it all starts, the tremors, the shaking and the lack of thermoregulation. Then I just lose it and start to destroy everything. I was given an orange jump suit and I accepted this. I was a prisoner, but I was not too upset about this. I had heard about the many prisoners here: The elite hitman Deadshot, the crazy but magnificent Harley Quinn, El Diablo the pyrokinetic ex-thug, Australian thief Captain Boomerang, and scary Killer Croc.

I have heard about their fight with the Enchantress and so they were given some special privileges as well in order to keep them under Waller's fingers. I slowly moved over to my bed, I had been standing in front of the door for thirty minutes now, and just sat down on it. It was soft and nice. I now looked around for a moment thinking about escaping. Whatever was inside me, I had made peace with long ago. People tried to take it and when in such distress, the weapon activated and there was only death in reply. What did they put inside me, and why did they pick me? The small square on the door slid down and I looked over at it to see a guards face.

"Stand up inmate. Everyone gets forty minutes of recess. You get to meet your new prison mates." he said. I blinked at his words and looked down some before standing up and letting the man come in side and aggressively turn me around. He forced my hands behind my back and began to cuff them together.

"Damn you're pretty cute for an alien." he said and I tensed as I felt a strong gloved hand slide over my bottom and I looked down some at the feeling. "The boss says you gotta keep your adrenaline. You know sex always helps. I could help you with that." I blinked for a moment feeling his hand move over my bottom again.

"If you force anything inside my vagina without my consent, my teeth will cut it off." I merely responded and the man scoffed and snorted humorously.

"Yeah heard that myth before. Come on girly." he said and pulled me from the room and now I was being escorted down the hall. I would have liked to believe I was lying to the young man, but I was not. One thing about this weapon inside my stomach logged in my intestines is that it was a part of me now. I was a monster in every way possible. So forcing anything inside my mouth, ass or vagina without my say so, would not be wise for any man. I was led down the hall by more soldiers until I saw a steel door coming into view. A guard was standing in front of it and when I drew closer, he stepped aside and opened it and I was met with the brightness of the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

2

There was a large square before me surrounded by thick walls with guards walking around at the top. Across from me, I could see them all doing something. Deadshot was lifting weights, and Harley was doing yoga on a neon pink yoga matt. I could see Killer Croc in the corner under some shade in a big hoody while Captain Boomerang was shouting some obscene to the guards above. Then I saw El Diablo just sitting down drinking a large gallon of water. He had some cards, of which Boomerang finally joined him in playing. Within a few more seconds they all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I stared back at all of them for a moment. Then I could hear the door beginning to close behind me and I turned and looked at it.

"Wait… what happens when the collars goes off!" I said placing my hands on the door.

"You'll figure something out." I heard the guard say before locking the door. I shook my head slowly not being able to believe they expected me to find a way. I mean, I had ways, but I doubt those rules still applied in here.

"Do you want to die?" I asked softly before inhaling and taking a step back. I looked around at solid wall before me. Was this building stern enough to hold me, were the guards prepared to handle me? I inhaled and began to just walk along the walls placing my hand on it. I just slowly walked feeling the firm surface. I just walked around the yard and the group of people just watched me as I did this. I walked around the yard twice before concluding no one was really safe here.

"Ay uhh just letting you know, there's no escaping this place. No point in scoping it out. There are no weak spots." I hear Deadshot say and I finally stopped and looked over at him.

"I am not looking for weak spots. I am trying to figure out if this prison is good enough to hold me." I said. Most of them arched a brow and tilted her head. Harley just squealed and clapped her hands.

"Awesome another female who is just as crazy!" she said skipping over me and smiling.

"Hi. Harley Quinn. Maniac." she said proudly and stuck her pale hand out. I looked down at it and nodded.

"Yes. I know who all of you are. I am Brooklyn Verone." I said shaking her head. "Alien weapon." Her eyes popped now.

"Whaaaat?" she asked. Before I could answer she was now dragging me over to Deadshot and Captain Boomerang. "Guys this is Brooky and she's, get this… an alien weapon." Deadshot's eyebrows almost connected as he looked at me.

"The fuck you talking about?" he asked glancing over at Harley. She shrugged.

"I don't know that's what she said." she said. I blinked and looked down at my hands.

"I was abducted by aliens and they put a weapon inside me… I think they wanted to use me to destroy the earth." I merely replied. They all sort of stared at me with the same WTF look before Captain Boomerang burst into laughter. He even leaned over and gripped his sides.

"You hear that mates… this girl thinks she was sent to destroy the earth." he said. I sneered lightly and felt my heart began to beat as the aggression in me grew. Hell at least he was getting me going. El Diablo just observed me from behind the group as Captain Boomerang just laughed and hit Killer Croc's shoulders as if getting him to join. I sniffed some and nodded.

"Want see a magic trick?" I asked and now I held my right arm up and let my palm face downward. Then I placed two fingers, my middle and pointer fingers, on the top of my wrist and when I did that a small light blue rectangle appeared as if it were a button that was just pushed. Now Captain Boomerang's laughter began to slowly die and I began to slowly glide my two fingers up arm and as I did, more squares began to light up my arm as if activating. Now everyone jumped back.

"Holy shit!" Deadshot snapped and my right hand formed a fist and I lifted it and pointed it at Captain Boomerang. My two fingers stopped at the veins on my forearm and I could my body preparing for war.

"What do you think will happen if I were to let go?" I asked. Smoke began to form from my fist and now I began to take aim at the Australian man. Then I heard a rapid beeping sound coming from my collar and I felt a burst of energy shoot through my body, and I yelled sharply, and felt all power and life for that matter drain from me. My fist uncoiled and I slid my hand back down my arm quickly and I panted and fell to the ground. "I'M GOOD!" I shouted to the guards. The shocking and pain stopped and now I found myself on my hands and knees and I looked up at the group who was just staring at me wide eyed. I then lifted my shirt to reveal a ring of veins that pulsed and formed around my naval. That wasn't even half of what I was. Everyone looked down at my naval watching the ring of nerves slowly stop and fade. Now it was silent for a moment. Harley's mouth dropped.

"We are going to be best friends." she stated and Deadshot shook his head.

"Oh hell no, ya'll gone have to transfer me. I am not about to be sharing a room with a human weapon. Nah get me Waller or something." he said turning and moving towards the door. Captain Boomerang was still standing there in shock.

"Welcome to the team." he said lowly before turning and going back to his spot of shade. It seemed they didn't see me as much of a threat now with this collar on. El Diablo just looked me over once more before slowly backing away and hitting Captain Boomerang's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get back to this game." he said lowly pulling the man's attention from me. I stood back up on my feet and inhaled some and Harley slid her tongue over her teeth.

"You have nothing to worry about here. We are all going to get along. I am sure you and Floyd will become good friends." she said. I looked at her.

"Floyd?" I asked and she nodded motioning her head to Deadshot. "Yep. That's Floyd Lawton, Boomerang is Digger Harkness, Killer Croc is Waylon Jones, I am Harleen Quinzel, and El Diablo is Chato Santana." she said flicking her tongue. I nodded slowly taking in all of their birth names.

"I see." I replied watching as Deadshot continued to bang on the door. I blinked a bit.

"He has nothing to worry about. I only have my episodes whenever I have gone too long without getting my heart going." I replied. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Have you ever gone without getting your heart going?" she asked and I nodded silently. Her eyes widened. "What happened?" I looked at her.

"I leveled three cities." I responded and her eyes widened.

"Woah… that's amazing. So how do you keep everything under control?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I fight someone mostly." I replied. "Or do anything I can to maintain control." She gave me a deviant look.

"Ever fuck to keep control?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied. She giggled now.

"You must have tons of stories… not about your sex life, I mean if you want we can talk about that." she said and I looked at her now.

"You're a very out of this world kind of person." I said and she smiled twirling her hair in her finger.

"Thanks my pudding says I can be quite the killer." she said happily and I nodded.

"I believe it." I replied. After a moment I left Harley to her yoga and moved over to the shade where Killer Croc was. He was just sitting there and as I approached he growled lowly at me in warning. I stood inches before the shade mark and I looked at him.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked and he stared at me for a moment.

"You ain't scared?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"I think my fear could be put to use in other situations." I merely replied and he growled lowly before giving a nod. I smiled and moved over and sat beside him. "I don't like the heat. Too much of it makes me suddenly angry and anxious. I think it tampers with the weapon."

He gave a low grunt and looked down at me.

"You ain't gonna blow us up is ya?" he asked. I glanced up at him.

"No. I don't think I will." I replied. There was a silence between us before he replied.

"Name's Waylon." he replied. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Waylon." I responded. Later that night, my eyes were closed and I was in a peaceful state. I heard a creaking noise however, and a part of me registered it, but it wasn't until I felt a sudden weight on my body that I was suddenly alert. My eyes darted around the room and all the noise from my mouth was stifled by a large gloved hand.

"Miss me, baby?" he asks. I realize it's the guard from earlier. I attempt to struggle and he holds up a device. "I wouldn't if I was you. This device can trigger the shock that you feel in your body if you decide to be a bad girl. I'll use it if I have to, but I prefer to fuck you while you're awake." My movements slowed and I placed my hands beside my face, and my hands out. The guard smirked.

"Now are you going to be a good girl for me?" he asks and I nodded. He removed his gloved hand. "I can't hear you, inmate." I stared at him for a moment.

"Yes. I'll be a good girl for you." I merely responded and he smirked before pulling back some and pulling my pants down.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I watched as the guard began to pull his pants down and I shook my head.

"Please don't do this." I responded. I wasn't worried about myself really. In the end I would be okay, but he wouldn't be. He smirked.

"Oh don't worry only one of us going to feel real pain." he said throwing his pants and boxers to the ground and getting on top of me once more his lips kissing and sucking on my neck.

"I agree." I muttered out feeling his hands roughly force my leg open.

"If you scream, you're going to live to regret it." he warned and I felt the head of his cock slowly push against me. My walls began to tighten up against the intrusion. "Oh a virgin… even better." He thinks I am. As his cock continues to pry open my closed walls, my vagina sends signals to the weapon that there is "unwanted pressure" entering me. I keep my eyes on the ceiling and wince as I feel him continue to push into me and when he does, we both groan out at the intense pressure. He starts to violently jerk forward then back and I winced and gasp at the feeling of him. But now I feel intense pain as I feel sharp prickles begin to form beneath the soft flesh of my walls. The guards movements grow faster and harder.

"Oh fuck. You're so tight baby." he said and I feel tears stream down my face as the sharpness starts to pierce through my flesh. It always hurts feeling them come out. I began to move my hips against his letting the movement sooth the sharpness as it presses through. I wrap my arms around his neck and as well as my legs began to lock around his hips.

"Oh fuck." He moans and grunts out. Now I feel it and I listen to his grunts of pleasure begin to change. He's panting and confused and suddenly I feel a rush of pain shoot from me and I yelp softly, but the guard screamed viciously. My eyes which were shut through most of it snaps open as I watched the guard move back up. Now the lights all cut on swiftly and I moan as I feel the teeth close down hard and do not let go. The guard is screaming and shouting at the top of his lungs and I just stare up at him as blood coated my thighs and the bed. He suddenly falls back and I sit up and look down at his body as he bleeds out. The door opened and men began to fill the room. With quick speed, I was out of my bed and I pressed my back to the wall in the back of the room. Guns were pointed at me, and I just kept my hands up and my legs lightly spread.

"Jesus Christ." A female guard said observing the body. Now all eyes were back on me and I winced some and began to pant heavily a bit, my lips parting in a perfect O. Now all the guard's heads lowered a bit and all they could do was watch. They were lucky. I parted my legs a bit more and whimpered softly as I felt the dead guards limp cock slowly slide out of me. My teeth had disappeared into my walls again, and so nothing was holding it in. I heard a wet slip then a small splat and I just panted some before looking at the guards again.

I was detained immediately, and placed in a white room the rest of the night. I was chained again. I was staring at Amanda's face as she now had the courage to sit before me. She had her fingers crossed on of the table and she looked rather upset.

"You're mad." I said and she inhaled.

"Not as mad as I would have been had you killed the guard and attempted to escape." she said. I stared at her.

"If I truly wanted to escape, you could never stop me. That's why I am here. You are trying to learn the secrets so you can weaponize me." I replied knowing that wasn't a word but it made sense. She smirked.

"You just wait until I do." she said. I stared at her now, my lips in a perfect line.

"If you continue to try, you will have more to deal with than a woman whose teeth bite men's unwanted cocks off." I warned and she stared at me more.

"If this happens again, you will find yourself in isolation for the remainder of your stay here and with your frozen youth I can imagine this would be hell for you. No more comfy beds or TV or even communication with the outside world." she said. I leaned forward some.

"Then don't let it happen again. The weapon will react if it senses my fear, my pain or distress." I replied and she got up slowly.

"Don't let it happen." she replied and began to walk to the door. My face was blank as I watched her.

"Careful, Amanda… you keep trying to force your dick in me and I may just devour you whole." I said and she paused for a second, and I expected her to turn around, but she didn't. She just walked out. After another day in isolation, I was finally allowed back to my cell. All the blood was gone, and I still had a comfy looking bed with clean sheets. I closed my eyes upon hearing the loud screaming. I felt a violent sharp pain in my crotch and I winced. It was like I could feel the guard's pain. When I was allowed outside with the other's Harley was the first to greet me.

"You bit a guy's dick off!" she blurted. I was sitting in the middle of the yard with her and everyone else was ear shot of us. I shrugged and nodded with embarrassment. Digger's eyes widened.

"Woah didn't think this Sheila had it in her." he said impressed. Harley scooted closer.

"What did his blood taste like? These guys can't be on a healthy diet if they are watching us all day." she told. I shrugged once more.

"I didn't taste his blood." I said. Waylon tilted his head.

"Whatchu mean? If you bit it off…" he said. Chato was sitting Indian style a few feet from us all observing me as usual, but saying nothing. His eyes were dark and it didn't take much to know there was pain hidden behind it. I looked at Waylon.

"He never stuck his thing in my mouth… just my vagina." I said. Now Digger and Harley looked confused.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Then how did you…" Digger asked Floyd sat up from his large weights and looked at me as if wondering the same thing. I bit my tongue lightly.

"My vagina grew teeth and cut it off." I said lowly. Now in slow unison, everyone's faces began to tilt low just like the guards did. I looked away with embarrassment.

"Oh my god." Floyd said and Harley began to giggle.

"Oh you are just a little savage. That's why they detained you. I thought you just shanked him or something. But girl you're hardcore." she complimented. I watched Chato's face look away in disgust. I felt Waylon's hand on my shoulder and he nodded with approval.

"I would have done the same thing." he said.

"Good lord, can you always grow teeth down there?" Digger asked glancing from my face to my crotch. I closed my legs some.

"Does it always happen when you have sex?" Harley asked. I shook my head.

"No... only when I am attacked. It's a stress and fear trigger. The thing inside me will do anything it can to ensure I am never stressed. Unless I am in a stage of adrenaline, it will always react like that." I said. "And Amanda is going to try and cut me open and figure out why that is." I inhaled some and then sighed. I was physically drained and it seemed everyone could see it.

"Well try and be a good girl. If you can Amanda will let you come out with us and maybe she won't kill you in the end." she said. I arched a brow and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah every few months, the bitch lets us go out on a night on the town so as long as we come back at a certain time." Digger replied.

"And she tracks us." Chato said causing me to look at him, but he just avoided my eyes. I looked at his tattoos for a moment taking them all in even marking every inch. He glanced at me and leaned back some. "What?" I shook my head.

"Nothing I was staring." I replied. He looked at me a bit more with hidden interest.

"What are you staring at?" he asked. I just stared at his eyes.

"You." I replied. Harley's grin widened.

"Ooh you like him?" she asked and I looked at her.

"I am incapable of liking someone to that extent." I replied and she pouted. I didn't even notice Chato's light glare.

"Aw. Sad. So if you come out with us you have to have a pretty outfit. I'll let you try on some of my clothes." she replied.

"Ay ay ay, Harl's don't get so attached to your new pet. She may be cool now, but don't forget, she is a weapon, a killer." Floyd said causing everyone to look at him. I looked at him wondering why I wasn't as offended as I should be. Maybe because he was right. I nodded in Floyd's direction.

"Touché." I responded. The door of the yard opened.

"Verone!" I heard someone call out and I sighed.

"I guess it's time for the experiments." I said getting up and walking over to the door.

"Hey if you can try not to blow this entire place up. I mean if you are let us know a head of time!" Digger called out.

Normal POV

Amanda looked down at the prison yard while Rick Flag stood behind her looking at the woman walk inside.

"So she's the weapon." he said. Amanda nodded.

"Yes. I almost didn't believe it until she bit a guard's dick off with her vagina." she answered. Rick wince at the thought.

"What's her story?" he asked. Amanda handed her a file and Rick began to read through it before wincing. "Woah she was born in 1956. She's sixty years old… she doesn't look a day over 20." Rick did multiple double takes from the file to the glass.

"Kidnapped in the 1976, by in Colorado by unknown assailants for two years. She appeared in Boulder and started to tell people that aliens took her and put something inside her. She was declared mentally insane and placed in a mental hospital. She experienced anxiety and stomach problems. When an x-ray was done on her the doctors found some…thing in her stomach. They did surgery to remove this thing and she woke up and slaughtered them all then level three cities after that, because of the anesthesia that slowed her body." she explained dryly. Rick looked at her confused.

"So you need this weapon, but need her to also cooperate." he said. Amanda nodded.

"It seems she needs to have a source of adrenaline. Her body has already rejected our adrenaline steroids. So we need something more natural." she said glancing up at Rick. He arched a brow.

"She could fight one of the inmates. Digger seems to need some entertainment while he's not yelling at the cameras in his room." he informed. Amanda chuckled.

"I think she would just kill him." she said her eyes scanning over the field like a hawk. Now she stiffened and nodded. "Use Santana." Rick's eyebrows pushed together in confusion and he looked at her.

"Santana couldn't even fight Enchantress what makes you think he would agree to fight her?" he asked. Amanda shook her head.

"Since he's a lover and not a fighter, then he will live up to his full loving potential. Whenever Verone feels the weapon activate, then we get them in a scanning room and let them go at it, while we scan her body and figure out what is inside her while she's quelling this alien technology and her needs." she said. Rick was unsure of this and he looked at Chato who was just playing more cards with digger. The guy didn't want trouble and was never getting into trouble, so to do this to him felt so wrong. Hell, he even thought of Santana as a good acquaintance. But he had to do what was commanded.

"I'll set it up." he said before turning and leaving Amanda to watch the inmates with a triumphant smirk on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Six guards led me down a dark disgusting hall way. Within a few minutes, we stopped in front of another door however it was white. I was curious of this door, and suddenly, I felt rough hands grip my shoulders and rip my jump suit off my body. I yelped in utter shock feeling immediately tense.

"What the hell is this?" I asked and the door opened leading to what seemed to be a dark room. They just pushed me inside without a word, and I looked around. It was clean and nice with a bed… only a bed. It was large and had a big fancy comforter inside and tons of pillows at the head of it. I looked around hoping to see something else. But then I saw a large glass window. People were behind it, I assumed, they had to be. I walked over to the glass listening to heart beats from beyond the glass. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were there.

I knew what their intentions were, but I couldn't be any more disappointed.

"Really?" I asked.

Normal POV

Chato just sat in his fire proof dome with his head down. His hands rubbed the back of his shaved head. He was thinking about the fight months ago with Enchantress. He should have done more, he thought. He revealed his true form and managed to help kill the creature's brother, but after that he was drained and even when he regained his strength he refused to fight. He had already killed the woman he loved, he couldn't bear to kill Flag's woman. He couldn't bear to kill anyone or anything anymore.

He heard a banging on the end of the door and he lifted his head and saw Flag with a small look of discouragement. Chato gave a nod.

"What's up homes?" he asked. Flag leaned forward opening the small glass window.

"Hey. Waller uh…. Needs you to do something." he said, his voice mildly distant. Chato tilted his head some.

"I ain't fighting anymore people." he said. "I'm not going to kill anyone." Flag nodded and looked away for a minute, before looking back.

"You're not being asked to kill someone one… it involves Verone." he said.

"Brooky- Brooklyn?" he quickly caught himself. He would never admit he sort of liked the nickname of Harley's pet alien, but he knew she would never like anything about him. Flag nodded.

"Look I'll come out and say it. Since you refuse to fight you are going to be… satisfying Verone in order to keep her in line." he said. Chato's eyes widened and he leaned back.

"What the fuck satisfying her!" he yelled and Flag nodded.

"Yeah." he said. Chato shook his head now.

"Hell no you trippin' you want me to lose my dick homes? Tu es Loco." he said and Flag raised his head with a glare.

"Hey Thompson got what he deserves, you don't ever rape a woman especially if she's defenseless. You plan to do that?" he asked. Chato's glare remained but he remained quiet for a moment.

"Nah man that ain't me." he said before looking away. "What do I get out of it?" Oh god he was actually considering this? It wasn't a bad thought, ever since he had been here, he really hasn't had much one on one alone time with a woman and this woman seemed less psychotic than Harley and more balsy than Waller. Flag nodded.

"You can have time removed and maybe let out of here and into a fire proof cell." he said. Chato lifted his head in interest.

"You have one of those?" he asked and Flag smiled.

"We have been getting it ready for a long time." he said. Chato looked down for a moment thinking more about this decision. It wasn't like this would be all the time would it? He looked up at Flag.

"How often would I have to… satisfy her?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it won't be all the time I assure you." he said. Chato sighed heavily in thought running his fingers over his head before nodding.

"Okay I'll do it, but only get me moved to an actual cell and time removed from my sentence." he said, yet he didn't sound too happy about it. Flag nodded.

"Let's go." he said opening the door.

Brooklyn's POV

I made myself accept the fact that Waller was going to have me sleep with one of her shitty guards. If I didn't like them, I'd definitely let her know by ripping their dicks off with my vagina. I slid down my pants and folded them up and placed them in the corner of the room. I am glad they had some respect for me to let me wear a comfortable bra and some panties. I sat down at the foot of the bed and just waited for someone to come through the door. I felt my collar began to beep and vibrate. Right on cue. I could feel my body began to tighten and the veins around my navel began to pulse and push through my skin.

The door opened again, and I sat up swiftly wanting to just see who the guard was so I could decide what position to be in. My eyes widened some and I just stood there as I watched Chato 'El Diablo' Santana come in. He looked so serious as he walked in. He had on a white wife beater and his orange prison pants. I could see all of his gang related tattoos. My eyes continued to roam every marking on his body. He saw me now and blinked as he gave my body a look over. The beeping continued and I swallowed some.

"Verone you know what you have to do. Take your time…whenever you are ready." I hear an intercom say. We both looked up at the woman's voice.

"So we will have an audience. Embarrassing." I whispered to myself before looking over at Chato. "Why are you doing this?" He looked at me.

"Less prison time… besides I don't want you to blow us up." he said almost professionally. I nodded and slowly walked over to him to the point we were not standing in front of each other. I winced and looked down at my stomach to see the veins around my navel were glowing blue, the first sign the weapon was activating. I inhaled and looked up at Chato who had been looking at my navel as well and now his eyes met mine.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly. I shrugged some.

"It feels like my intestines are being wound up in a toy or something." I answered. He winced at my words and I gently and carefully began to raise my hand to him. He watched my hand for a moment and when it was growing inches to his cheek, I noticed he flinched visibly. My movements stopped instantly and I just stared at his face and now he looked surprised, because we both caught each other. He didn't want me. I looked down some and took in that fact. No man has ever denied me, not like I was wanting their attention, but when I had the option to fuck and not fight or kill, I took it and no on ever denied me. But him, he's the first to ever openly deny me even if he didn't speak. But of course, he didn't want to do this with me. I slowly shook my head and began to step back from him. Why did I feel this way, feel so useless now. I felt pain in my body and I didn't understand this pain of rejection. Chato's hand raised to stop me, but I shook my head and looked at the window.

"I don't want him." I said before looking at him now and he shook his head.

"Nah I can do this just let me-"

"GO!" I shouted at him. The doors opened and guards came in and gathered around Chato.

"Move inmate." One of them commanded. Chato winced and looked at me, and I just turned my body from him and held myself. Once everyone left, I looked at the window.

"Send me Digger." I commanded.

"Alright, Verone. He's on his way." the woman said. I nodded and just began to move over to the bed and I stood up on it and gripped hold of the long drapes that fell over the bed. I couldn't help but smirk and twirl my arms in them. I liked the feeling of them on my skin. I could feel my body tightening even more. But I did my best to remain calm. The door finally opened and Digger was thrown in kicking and screaming.

"Yeah come back and fight me without the chains on!" he yelled banging on the door. He was only in pants, his tight back already catching my attention.

"Digger." I purred lightly, causing his entire body to stop and slowly turn to face me. I smiled once his eyes locked on my body. I only smirked, letting my head tilt to the side and my hair fall over my face. "Would you like to have a pillow fight with me?" My voice was calm yet soft and filled with lust and hidden intentions. His eyes just stared me.

"Yes ma'am." he said as if entranced and he began to walk over to me like a mindless zombie.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I would be lying if I said I was not impressed with Digger's size. He was thick and stretched me out remarkably well. The room was filled pants and grunts and moans. At first I found him adorable, because he was afraid I would bite off his cock, but I assured him nothing would go wrong. Once he was inside me, I could see the fear leave his eyes, and the feeling of pure bliss replace them. I ground my hips hard into his as his large arms were locked around my back. My eyes were closed as I felt him pressing in and out of me. Lord have mercy.

Normal POV

Amanda watched Digger flip the girl around and force her on her hands and knees. She couldn't stop her left brow from arching with interest. She looked at one of the female scientists who was in front of a large black screen that was showing two forms in sexual positions.

"What are we getting?" she asked the woman who seemed to be typing furiously.

"I picked up natural human hormones from Harkness, but the hormones from Verone, are like none I have ever seen… they are not human." she said. There was a loud yelp and everyone looked up to see Brooklyn's bear hands against the glass window as Digger pounded her from behind, their bodies moving harshly and raggedly and both covered in sweat. Amanda almost looked away of embarrassment. The scientists did the same, well some of them.

"What do you mean not human?" Amanda asked. The scientist pointed to the red signature of the navel area of Brooklyn.

"Their body temperatures are normal, but the energy radiating from the naval is off the charts. Whatever is inside her is strong and unstable." she said. Amanda's brow continued to remain arched as she looked back now looking at Brooklyn's back as it was being pressed into the glass.

Brooklyn's POV

I panted and moaned and whimpered furiously, as I felt my legs lock around Digger's waist as he rammed me against the glass. My arms remained around his broad shoulders, and I felt him hitting my womb almost. God it was wonderful. He growled and I watched his face disappear into my neck, his teeth biting down into my flesh, and I hissed, my walls tightening around his shaft.

"Gah JESUS!" Digger said, his grip on my hips tightening. After three more vicious thrusts, I felt him release everything inside me. I did not reach my climax, but I enjoyed him so much, I didn't care. I hardly ever came with men, because I just wanted the rush. I didn't fuck them for pleasure even if I did get that in return. I felt his entire body slink to the ground with my body slowly slithering from his hold. He lied on his back panting heavily, his cock limp with some of his own juices dripping from the tip. I couldn't help but smile, and slowly squat down before his legs and without any warning, I gently let my tongue lick at the head.

"Jesus!" he yelled again, and shut his legs laughing now. "Girl if you continue to do that, I'll have to mount you again." I smirked crawling over him.

"Mount me to keep me from killing you all." I said, pieces of my hair sliding over my face and onto his sweaty forehead. He just stared at my eyes for a moment.

"How do your eyes get so blue? It's like staring into the ocean." he said and I smiled and just leaned down and kissed his lips and he was all too happy to reply. The doors suddenly came open, and we both looked up to see guards coming in. I stood back and watched as they grabbed Digger and attempted to drag him from the room. He struggled and yelled and cussed at them of course and I just stared feeling everything lock down inside me. I felt normal. Now I looked at the window that was filled with scientists. I heard Amanda's heartbeat, but it was faint. Not because she was hurt, but the glass kept her from me. I smiled some.

"Trying to shield yourself from me Amanda? You just watched me fuck someone. We are practically family now." I whispered to her. Guards came in and restrained me and I peacefully walked from the room.

Normal POV

Amanda was stiff at the woman's words before looking away at a guard.

"I want a file on Verone's family and the video tapes from the last sessions she had with her last doctors. I want everything you have on them, too." she said. The guard nodded and left the room. Amanda would not admit, that she didn't like when people had the upper hand over her. The fact the alien girl could read her heart beat through the toughest glass they had irritated her. She needed leverage and she would find it.

Brooklyn's POV

I was escorted back to my cell, but not before glancing at the cell beside mine. Normally it was empty, but this time Chato was sitting in there. I could only see him sitting Indian style on the bed. I was then pushed inside my cell, and I was relieved to see everything was still there. I smiled and moved further into the cell before looking at the wall that had Chato behind it. I slowly moved over to it and placed my hands on the wall. His heart was calm.

"Chato…can you hear me?" I asked. I got no reply, and I wondered if that was to make sure we couldn't plot something against our captives.

"Yeah, I can hear you." he said lowly. I blinked some and looked away for a moment.

"They let you out of your cage." I noted. There was more silence and I could hear his heart beat increasing some.

"Yeah seems like it." he said.

"For how long?" I asked.

"I don't know Brooklyn." he said. I nodded feeling as if I was annoying him so I moved back from the wall. "Why didn't you… you know?"

"What?" I asked looking at the wall.

"You know." he said this time in a lower tone. I looked away.

"You didn't want me." I said flatly before placing my cheek against the wall.

"Good night, Brooklyn." he replied and I nodded softly.

"Good night." I said gently and moved over to my bed and got in it and slept almost immediately. The next morning, I was taken to the showers to see a pale and naked Harley Quinn singing in the shower. The room was just a big square with shower heads and I saw a pale bubble but swaying around and suddenly she saw me and smiled brightly.

"BROOKY!" she squealed and I smiled before looking up at the guard.

"Do I have to fuck her too now?" I asked and he shook his head. I rolled my eyes and removed my towel. As I did, Harley clicked her tongue.

"Ooh, if I didn't have eyes on my puddin', I would be all…over…you." she purred wiggling her brows. I stepped inside the showers and chuckled.

"I believe you." I replied taking my bar of soap and applying it to my body once I was under the shower head. She smiled and showered with me humming.

"So, heard you had a good time with Mr. Boomerang." she said and I looked at her.

"He told you?" I asked and she giggled.

"Yes. He can't stop talking about it. Like you possessed him with your vag." she said. I scoffed playfully shaking my head at her. She then leaned in. "Is his boomerang impressive?" I looked at her and smiled.

"He is…impressive." I replied and she giggled.

"Ooh nice! But you two will never get together. You are meant to be with El Diablo." she said. I arched a brow glancing at her.

"Why would you think that?" I asked washing my neck. She shrugged dipping her head in the water.

"I don't know, the entire aura of the room changes when you are both in the same room." she told. I smirked.

"Maybe it's Waller putting a toxic gas in the air so she can slowly kill us." I said. Harley burst into laughter.

"Oh that'll be the day." she replied before continuing to hum and sometimes sing while bathing.

Author's Notes

Sorry for the late update. Last year of college starts Monday and so I have had to prepare for that. Anyways, I shall update soon.

To EmpressLupin: Get out of my head, because I planned to do that with Digger and Brooklyn from the beginning love me some Jai Courtney.


	6. Chapter 6

6

After I was clean, it was now time for breakfast. I was escorted down the hallway and led to a pair of double doors. Once they were opened, I was allowed to go in by myself, although I wasn't by myself.

"Well well well, look who it is. Wonder vag." Floyd said eating some weird looking oatmeal. I shot him a glance before looking around to see everyone eating together at the only silver table here. Digger saw me and his face lit up.

"Well good mornin'." he said. I couldn't help but feel pride in myself for making him feel so happy. It makes me curious how he would feel if I decided to no longer fuck him. His legs were under the table, but he turned his body and placed his left knee on the side of the chair and I sat on his lap.

"Not wonderful… I'm just really good at what I do." I said looking at Floyd who just flexed his eye brows along with Waylon. With a soft bang of his fists on the table, Chato got up and walked over to the door with guards on it.

"I want to go back to my cell." he muttered and the guards opened the doors for him and he was escorted away. Harley looked away with a surprised look.

"Someone's not happy about passing up good pussy." she said. I shook my head and shrugged.

"It wasn't meant to happen, he didn't want to." I defended. Digger laughed.

"Then he's stupid for passing such a beauty up." he said, his hand running down my spine and down to my bottom. I looked at him.

"Be careful, Amanda is going to try and pair us up again." I said. At my words he slowly began to frown, and I just leaned over his tray of food, and took a bite of the mush on his plate. "Mmm tastes like oatmeal without the raisins and cinnamon and other good ingredients."

Floyd clapped his hands and pointed at me.

"Thank you that's what I'm saying." he said. Harley smirked and sipped her tea.

"Brooky, Amanda is going to be letting us go out soon on our own. You better behave so you can come out with us or you'll be put in the corner during the party." She purred. I scoffed.

"Amanda is not going to let me out by myself. Not with what's in my stomach she isn't." I said. Floyd tilted his head observing my stomach.

"I been meaning to ask you about that... so what the hell happened when that even happened?" he asked. Now everyone looked at me curiously and I was quiet for a moment.

"All I remember are bright lights. It was like a dream, except I was paralyzed. I couldn't move my body, but there was nothing hold me down. I was in my bed, or at least I thought I was. I see black figures standing over me and they are ringing at me. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, like someone had just cut me open and then I feel something fall inside me, and then I am sewn up and suddenly there's darkness. Then I wake up in the forest. I assumed I had been drugged or something and go on with my life once no one believed I had been taken. Then they put me in a nut house and start to experiment on me. With all that stress, I start to feel my body convulse and I am thinking I am having a heart attack and a seizure at the same time, and then… nothing." I replied.

By now everyone had leaned in to me to listen as I explained.

"What do you mean nothin'?" Digger asks and I looked at him and then everyone else.

"Nothing. Everyone around me is gone. People, buildings, animals all of them, turned to ash." I replied. There was a silence in the room and Waylon just leaned back.

"Damn." he said lowly, and Harley covered her mouth with her hands.

"Those poor poor animals." she said and I nodded.

"No animals should ever have to go through that." Floyd responded. I nodded.

Normal POV

Chato just sat in his new room, his feet crossed and his hands just on his knees.

He didn't know why he stormed out the way he did in the cafeteria. He didn't even know why he was so upset. Maybe it was because he felt he failed. He couldn't help stop Enchantress, because of his power. Sure he managed to stop her brother, but after that, he felt powerless and weak. Now all he had to do was fuck some alien to keep everyone safe and he couldn't even do that.

'But it's not like that's easy.' He told himself. He didn't want to just fuck any girl, not after _her_. Chato shook his head from the thoughts. He couldn't go back down that road. This was his future now. He couldn't lie it had been years since he was in a comfy bed and sleeping in it last night was amazing. He didn't want to give that up. Besides, the girl couldn't be that bad. She was very cute and he had never seen blue eyes on a black girl. Hell he had seen the black people in his hood have light brown-hazel eyes, hell even green eyes, but not blue. She was mildly off, but Chato assumed it was a survival instinct. If she wasn't special, then Waller would have killed her already. He would try again if he could, but he wanted to talk to her first and see if she was as crazy as Harley or in her right mind like Floyd.

" _You didn't want me?"_ Her words played in his mind for a while dancing in his brain. The truth was her word were lies.

Brooklyn's POV

After I ate, I was escorted to a white class room like room and I was chained down to the chair with a large screen in front of me. Movie time already?

"I figured it would be a good time to go down memory lane." I hear Amanda's voice through an intercom. I smiled a bit.

"Doing everything you can to hide your heart from me, Amanda? Afraid I will finally hear your fear?" I asked rather calmly. I heard laughter.

"It'll be a very cold day in hell before you ever hear that." she said. I just smiled.

"Give it time." I replied and now the screen flashed white and I looked up at it. There was an old video playing. Some words showed up. Project: Verone. I felt nose twitch some as I knew what was going to play. I was looking at a girl screaming and begging to be released from the steal cold table she was chained too.

"LET ME OUT! YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO THEY'RE COMING!"

"Who's coming, Brooklyn?"

"THE MONSTERS, THE ANGELS FOR ABOVE. THEY'RE COMING! THEY TOOK ME INTO THEIR WORLD. I HAVE SEEN IT."

I was a little theatrical.

"Brooklyn, there's no one coming. You're safe."

"BUT THEY PUT SOMETHING INSIDE ME!"

"What, Brooklyn, what did they put inside you."

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT'S EVIL IT'S PURE EVIL. IT'S GOING TO KILL ALL OF US! AAAAAHHHHH." I didn't really notice I was frowning until, boom. The thing in my belly erupts and there's nothing but a bright light before the video goes blank and everyone dies. I was left lying in ash and dust, naked and silent. I remember it all. I stood up from the ash feeling power inside me to take over everything I wanted. I could conquer universes and bring man to its very knees.

"Is that what you want to see?" I asked Amanda in a slow yet growling tone. "Do you want to see what happens when the bright light comes?"

"No, I want to see the thing that makes that bright light." she says firmly. I laughed, but there was no humor on my face.

" _The thing inside me, is a weapon that will one day go off regardless of how much adrenaline I have and when that day comes like the beautiful rapture, no one will be safe. I will be the god everyone worships and prays to. I will be the decider of this world and nothing able to stop me. I will bring this world to its end. My darkness will block out the sun! I will kill and destroy and do whatever I want and Amanda… when that beautiful time finally comes there will be no weapon strong enough- no team capable enough to protect you from me."_

I didn't even know I was speaking this unearthly language, but I was done speaking for the moment.

"So try and open me up before I am ready, and see what happens." I said. There was a silence and for a moment I knew Amanda had cut off the speaker, but I could still hear her. Her body is closer to me than she realizes.

"Get her out of here. Get a translator who can decipher that last part." she's telling some guard. I smirked.

"Good luck." I replied. In seconds guards came and grabbed me and moved me from my room. I wasn't allowed in the court yard today. It was also raining, so no one was allowed out. I had my cheek pressed to the wall where Chato was. I can hear his heart, so I figured he was at the head of his bed.

"Do you like the rain?" I asked and I could hear him scoff yet it was playfully.

"Yeah, I mean it's rain." he said with a chuckle. I shrugged.

"But if you're fire. Shouldn't that weaken you?" I asked. He chuckled again.

"Nah girl, if water weakened me how else would I be able to take a shower and stuff?" he asked and I giggled some.

"Yes you are very right. I am sorry for being stupid." I replied.

"Don't be sorry and you're not stupid. You're just different." he said slowly. I nodded in agreement.

"A lot more different than you." I said.

"Hey you sound really close. Are you like right again the wall or something?" he asked. I nodded knowing he couldn't see it.

"Yes. I can gauge people when I can feel them or hear them either physically or through anything that's between us. It creates a connection." I said. There was silence for a moment.

"So what can you hear now?" he asked curiously. I smiled pressing my forehead to the wall along with both my hands closing my eyes.

"Well you're not touching the wall, but I can hear your heart beat." I said softly.

"Wow really? What would happen if I touched the wall?" he asked. I smiled more.

"I don't know. I have never had anyone willingly make a connection with me." I said and I heard him shuffling a bit on the other side before suddenly I feel his heart beating into my body. He had placed his hands on the wall, too, and I had never felt such power radiating off another life form.

Yes I had touched animals and built connections with them, but it was a mild connection because our minds and energy were different. I moved my hands a few inches upwards to find the exact location of his hands until suddenly I feel a jolt of something, and I open my eyes and look up.

"Did you feel that?" he asked and I nodded placing my forehead against the wall.

"Yes. We have made a connection." I whispered. "What do you feel?"

"I feel… your heart beating and I can hear it too." he states and my mouth dropped in shock. I have never felt this before not even with the men I have been with, not even Digger. I didn't know what this meant for me or the thing inside me.

"I can feel you against me." I said laughing softly before feeling tears fall down my cheeks. "We made a connection. You're hot, and I can feel your strength." I heard him laughing softly, his heart beat increasing and for some reason he was nervous like butterflies were in his stomach or they had knots.

"I feel your stress… and your fear." he said with a hint of sadness. I was shocked at his words, because I did feel that every moment that I am here. This was all too strange for me, and although I liked this feeling that was forming, I had to break it. I moved back from the wall and now I felt and heard nothing. I sighed heavily.

"Woah what happened?" he asked and I could imagine for him it felt like someone drained him off is energy.

"I'm sorry Chato… I don't know what any of this means. I can't have you involved." I replied.

"Involved with what?" he asked. The war Amanda and I were in. I shook my head.

"Just with me. I am an unstable creature who could easily hurt everything I touch. And I don't want to hurt you even after this crazy connection we just felt." I replied. There was a silence now and I looked down wondering what he would say.

"Hey in this prison, we are all unstable creatures who could easily hurt everything we touch. I already have… but that doesn't mean we have to let that be what defines us. You won't hurt me." he said as if promising that to me. These people were the first real people, even Amanda who spoke to me like I was a human being and not somebody who needed to be talked at or handled like the scientists. But I have felt the connection between us and I could see in his body he had hurt people, and has not wanted to use his abilities for a long time.

"You won't hurt me?" I asked almost like an innocent child.

"Nah pequeño extranjero I won't hurt you." he said and I could hear in his voice that he was smiling and I heard his heart beating softly now. He wasn't lying.

Author's Notes

So boom here's an update since it's been a while since I updated. I love Amanda and Brooklyn's chemistry because they are just trying to get under each other's skin, but they are both holding their grounds. Also I liked the little bonding Chato and Brooklyn just made. I feel it'll make their soon to be romance even better. Anyways hope everyone enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

7

 _I have traveled through the hours every day of time waiting for you to come and make me feel alive. I have waited for you for 60 years. Yet I cannot have you, because you are not like me, but I would give my gift to you if it meant being with you…forever._

My eyes snapped open and I sat up and looked around. I dreamed of a voice inside me head? Now I must be really crazy. I have never dreamt of words before. I looked around for a moment remembering where I was at. I placed my hands against the wall to see if Chato was awake. His heart beat was steady and calm. I could hear his breathing and I nodded to myself. He was fine. I ran my fingers through my hair and felt exhausted. It must have still been dark. No guard had come yet so, I just lied back down.

When the sun was up, I was back in the cafeteria eating breakfast with my new associates. Digger was just smiling at me and seemed impatient about something. I knew what it was, and I was pretty sure he was about to jump me in front of everyone. I glanced over at Chato to see him eating his oatmeal in silence, but he looked my way, he looked away bashfully and gave a light smile. I arched a brow wondering what brought this expression on.

I looked back at Digger to see him glaring at Chato now and I sighed silently. Oh god. I glanced at Harley to see her suddenly smiling with excitement and flexing her eye brows as if she knew something.

"So tonight is movie night." Floyd said. "And I am votin' for Moana and you are all going to vote for it." he said. Harley scoffed and crossed her arms.

"No way, I want to see Tarzan." she said.

"I had my vote for the Lion King." Digger blurted and I arched a brow.

"You all get a movie night?" I asked and Harley gushed.

"Yes! Ever since we stopped Enchantress we get a few privileges." she said happily. I only nodded.

"I see." I replied. Waylon grunted.

"What I'd get to have _your_ privileges though." he said lowly causing everyone to laugh now. Chato hid his embarrassment, and I felt it immediately in my chest. Why was I feeling him? I was curious now.

"Hey be happy, Waylon, I'm fucking to protect everyone." I said. Digger smirked.

"Yeah you are." he said and now Harley's eyes popped and she giggled furiously. Floyd nodded and Waylon grunted.

"Touché." he said and immediately, I felt immediate anger inside me, but I did not feel this. I glanced at Chato to see he had ducked his head and his jaw was tight and clenched. I looked down knowing I had upset him. What I wanted to know why the hell I felt some of his emotions. Could he feel mine? Could he feel the guilt I was feeling for upsetting a new associate? Even though his eyes were looking away from everyone, I could see his invisible eyebrows piercing together and he suddenly looked confused at something. He looked my way just as Harley hit my back.

"So what do you say, Brooky? Tarzan or Moana?" she asked. "It has to be kid friendly." And Tarzan is kid friendly? I looked at her and then Floyd and he was looked to be pushing me to decide with his eyes. I bit the inside of my cheek before smiling.

"Zootopia." I said and now everyone busted out laughing and I felt happy I made my new friends happy. But I could imagine it was not really trust I had with these people. I think they were testing me, and I actually wanted to prove myself to these insane bastards. The doors suddenly opened and a guard came in. I had seen him before. Rick Flag, I had heard Amanda call him behind closed doors.

"Change of plans everyone. Amanda has decided to let you guys go out tonight. Of course you'll be tracked. Now Amanda read through all of your requests for what you wanted to do when given the chance to leave, so since most of you guys are doing similar things you will be paired up and be responsible for one another." he said. Everyone around me seemed happy about this.

"About damn time. Who are we paired with?" Floyd asked. Rick just motioned his head at us.

"Floyd you want to see your daughter, and Croc you want to be in the sewers so you two can pair up. Harley you want to club and so does Digger and so you're both together. Chato, you can chill at your hood." he said.

"Now wait a minute!" Digger protested motioning his head at me. "What about Brooklyn, mate. She needs a partner and I vote myself." I glanced at Rick now seeing him shake his head.

"No. She's not ready and can't be trusted." he said. Now Digger groaned and Chato surprising sucked his teeth. I was not surprised, but I did want to go out.

"That's not fair." Digger growled with aggression standing from the table causing Rick to tense and reach for his gun.

"Calm down inmate." he threatened. I reached over the table and took hold of Digger's hand. He looked down at me, and I shook my head.

"It's okay, Digger. I will be fine by myself here." I said and I could see his chest tighten and his eyes were surprisingly feral. But a soft smile calmed him and he sat back and everyone seemed mildly taken back. Floyd looked from Digger with shock and then at Rick.

"I think if we don't let this maniac out every once in a while, she could become dangerous to everyone." he said and now I was surprised that Floyd was standing up for me. Harley raised her hand high.

"I agree! Brooky is one of us." she protested and Rick just looked from them and then at me.

"You know she's going to want something from you." he said. I thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"I guess I can let her stick the head in." I said standing up and moving toward Rick who looked suspicious and I stood in front of him. "Please take me to her?"

He just stared at me for a moment as if uncertain and then he nodded and gripped my arm lightly and pulled me from the room. I turned and looked at everyone else and winked raising the thumbs up to them. I had intentions of my own and I planned to get what I wanted.

Author's Notes

Ayy so here's an update of my S. S fanfic. Not sure anyone is still interested, but I figured I could keep going. Updating soon!


	8. Chapter 8

8

I let Rick lead me down the hall until we were at a silver door that said Waller in all caps. Someone wanted to stand out. The door opened and Rick stepped aside so I could enter. I stepped inside and saw Amanda sitting behind a large silver desk with numerous computer screens up. They were all black and said offline in small green font. Amanda was scribbling something down when she finally looked up at me and placed her pen down. She leaned back and inhaled some.

"I was informed you have something to share with me." she said. I glanced back at Rick and then at Waller.

"Three's a crowd." I said calmly and she just looked at Rick and nodded once. I waited until the door was closed before looking back at Waller. She stared at me intently.

"Well. I was told you wanted to tell me something." she said and I nodded.

"Yes, but I cannot speak it, but I can show you some information to help you know about this thing inside me." I said and she arched a brow and leaned forward onto the desk placing her elbows on the top and curling her fingers together.

"And why would you willingly do that?" she asked and now I smirked.

"Why would you care if I willingly question free information?" I asked and she inhaled some giving me a suspicious look.

"You want something that much is obvious." she said and I smiled.

"Oh you can read me like a book." I said and she stared at me more thinking intently.

"What do you want?" she asked and I stepped closer to the table.

"I want to go out with everyone tonight. I want to be partnered with someone." I said and she shook her head.

"No." she said all too quickly and I tilted my head.

"If you leave me alone, I am left alone to think and soon I'll be really really calm and that will lead to this collar going off and you won't have anyone good for me to fuck…I'll be ripping off dicks with my vagina all night." I said and her nose curled in disgust, but I stared at her with such seriousness she slowly sighed and leaned back.

"Fine. You can be partnered with Harley." she said. I arched a brow already denying her words with my eyes and she scoffed.

"Fine. You have my permission to be with Harkness." she said.

"I want El Diablo." I said and I could tell she was losing her patience, but apparently, I was too.

"It seems you've made a friend." she said.

"You want the information or not?" I asked and she nodded.

"Fine." she replied and leaned back. "So show me something." I nodded and began to walk around the desk and Waller watched alert and I raised my hands calmly.

"Let me show you." I said carefully moving over to her until I was right in front of her. I held out my hands to her and she looked down at them with distrust before looking at me. She moved her hands out to mine, but before they could connect, I gripped her face tight and she gasped hard, and now I was only seeing white. Our minds were connected and I showed her my past in flashes

 _I was hiking in the forest behind my house. It was after midnight, and I was in love with taking risks. I would get a rise out of the silence of the trees. I'm ina field dancing in the rain and it was storming bad. Then there was a flashing light and something was standing before me. I remember my eyes were brown back then and the thing standing before me was a large blue creature with markings all over its body. Its eyes were a black void and its fingers had sharp nails almost like claws. It spoke English and asked me to come with me to do great things. I remember taking its hand and I was gone._

 _I was on my back and I could not move my body. More of these creatures stood over me and I remember looking down to see the inside of my stomach. I was screaming and terrified at the pain that engulfed me. I thought I was dreaming or maybe I was dead and in hell. I watched as these creatures held a black seed or pod thing over my body then just dropped it inside my stomach and my body absorbed it I guess. I was still screaming. My stomach started to close and stitch itself back together on its own and I felt the pain slowly subside. Now there were more flashes of large creatures destroying an unknown world. They were humanoid creatures that had the shapes of the human male and female body. These creatures destroyed everything in its path as if it were its purpose, their navels glowing bright with veins around them that signified the power that pulsed for all of the galaxy to see._

I removed my hands from Waller's and she was gasping hard, her chest looking as if it were going to explode from the heavy breathing. She leaned back in her chair from me, and I just stared at her. She started to calm herself not wanting show any real sign of human emotion. I waited for her to speak.

"You- you gave yourself to them and let them put that thing inside you. It's meant to destroy worlds." she said, her voice shaky and her body shook to confirm her shock. I lifted my head some and then nodded.

"Yes. I am a weapon by choice. The weapon gives me enough power to remember what happened that night I was abducted." I answered. I took a step toward her and suddenly she stood up and pulled her gun on me and I felt the barrel placed at my forehead. She wanted to pull the trigger. She would pull the trigger. I inhaled calmly and looked at her carefully.

"Amanda… if you shoot me and kill me, the weapon will still activate and turn me into the monster. If I have a conscious when I take this form, I can control it and revert back to my human form and who knows may even be of use to you and your government, but if you kill my mind then the monster will still come only this time it is incapable of feeling pity or emotion. It won't have my mind to protect you." I said and Waller just watched me with anger and fear in her eyes. She knew she could not win against me. Slowly she began to put her gun down and I just smiled and began to move toward the door. "I guess I should get ready to go out. I wonder what I'll wear. Hopefully you'll find it appropriate enough to go out in." I smiled and waved at her before leaving the room. I was escorted by a female guard back to my room.

I glanced at Chato's room to see he was in there. Once I was inside my room, I hurried to sit down and placed my hands to the wall.

"Hey, I get to go out." I said happily. I heard Chato chuckle lowly.

"Good for you." he said. I looked down a bit with mild embarrassment.

"Sorry. I don't know why I am even excited." I said.

"I can feel it you know. Your excitement." he said and I just looked at the wall.

"Why do you think that is?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe from that connected that we made last night? Maybe it's something in you." he said. I nodded.

"Yes. I can feel your emotions too. I know I upset you earlier with Digger and I am sorry." I said and there were a few minutes of silence.

"Nah don't be. You either have to kill or you have to fuck and I'd rather be a lover than a fighter." he said. But he did not want me in that way. I looked down remembering how he flinched when I tried to touch him. "I know I was offered the job to um… satisfy you and I'm sorry things got weird." I shook my head.

"No it's not your job to give yourself to me. You are the first to deny me and I respect you for it." I said and now he laughed a bit.

"Wait no man's ever denied you?" he asked and I shook my head slowly.

"No." I said.

"Damn. I mean I can see why, but damn." he said and I smiled softly.

"It's okay. Digger is willing and it's just sex. If this is what I have to do to not hurt anyone then so be it." I said.

"Yeah." he said distantly, and this time I couldn't feel anything. I sighed with sadness.

"The bond between us has broken, I can't feel you anymore." I whispered to myself really. But that was how it should be. I wondered what happened should our skin happen to touch.

"So you gonna go out with Digger tonight then, you know be partners?" Chato asked and I shrugged.

"I asked Waller to let me go with you. If you don't want me to then I will go with Digger or Harley." I replied trying to sound casual, but I found it difficult.

"You asked to go with me? Like specifically?" he asked. Now I felt flushed.

"Yes." I replied and there was more silence.

"Yeah sure that's cool." he said sounded not as interested, but I couldn't help feel he was lying and this made me smile.

Author's Notes

When they finally do it… it's gonna be crazy cause shit hits the fan lol mild spoiler! Sorry it took so long to update, had to celebrate the old birthday.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I was given a few minutes with Harley while she picked out clothes for me. Well she was in her cage, and I remained outside the cage. She was rummaging through a black crate tossing out clothes and glancing at me as if thinking of what would look good on me. She suddenly yanked out a bright short cock tail dress.

"Oooh what about this?" she asked. I smirked and shook my head.

"I like blues and blacks and dark colors." I said. She huffed and turned away and kept looking through the box.

"Honey dark colors show off a dull personality." she said her bottom swaying back and forth. "So you get to go out. Who are you paired with, Digger?" I shook my head.

"No. Chato." I replied. She now lifted her head up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ooh you gonna give him a taste of your wonder vag?" she asked and now I looked flushed.

"No." I said and she grinned.

"Deceit and denial are not good qualities in a woman." she said before turning and pulling out some burgundy plaid leggings. She threw them at me and then a black blouse and a jacket with some ruby red heels. "Wear those! Chato will love it. Now how are you doing your hair or make up?" I gave her a look of annoyance.

"I am not going on a date with him." I said and she scoffed.

"Yeah you practically are." she replied and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take care of my hair. And I don't wear make up." I said and she grinned leaning against the bars of cage.

"Good, because you don't need it. You're all natural." she said as if in a daze. I arched a brow noticing she was just staring at me now and it was growing somewhat awkward so I raised the clothes in her direction.

"Thanks for the clothes." I replied and she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah no problem! I want deets when you come back!" she called out as I was escorted back to my cell. After a few hours, I was taken to get a chip implanted in my neck. I had to be back at a certain hour or else the chip would explode. If I got back in time, the chip was deactivated and removed. These were the rules. Seemed simple enough. After dressing in the clothes, I had no idea how I actually looked in them. Looking down at myself wasn't enough.

The door finally opened and this time, no guard was there. I guess this was the sign that I could go. I stepped outside, hearing the heals clang on the floor. They were mildly comfortable, but I could walk on them. Just as I was stepping out, Chato was doing the same. He was in light blue jeans and a blue and black letterman's jacket over a white tank. He was just staring at me now and I looked away.

"I know I look stupid." I said and he shook his head smiling some.

"Nah pequeno extranjero, you don't look stupid." he said with assurance. I just looked at him and he was just smiling at me now with some type of flirtation. I could see it in his eyes, but I did not know how to response. I nodded and the two of us began to walk down the halls shoulder to shoulder.

"It feels weird, you know walking without being restraint or escorted." I said looking around and he glanced at me and nodded.

"Yeah. I wish it was like this all of the time." he said. I nodded and looked back at our rooms.

"So why did they move you into that cell anyways?" I asked and he looked down looking mildly flushed.

"It was a part of the deal." he said glancing up at me. "You know to satisfy you and all. I can imagine I'll be put back into my cage now that I haven't done my part." I shrugged.

"There's still time." I said lowly and now he whipped his head up at me his eyes enlarged a bit, and I just smirked as we turned the corner. We met before the gates of the prison and listened at Rick told us the rules.

"Remember, you don't lose track of your partner if you do then you are in charge of finding them. You will be back at the chopper by 2 AM, if you are not, we will not look for you we will just detonate the bombs in your neck you know the drill. Watch each other's backs. If not it doesn't matter, because we will be watching you." he said and everyone seemed disinterested in his threat. I assume they heard it before. Digger glanced at me and I smirked at him.

He winced and looked away. I could imagine he was upset that we were not paired.

"Don't get into any trouble. Now go time's going by." he said. Everyone was dressed in normal attire as if to not cause attention to themselves. Everyone seemed just ready to party well their version of party.

"Oh and Ms. Verone," I hear Waller's voice from the intercom. Everyone looked up. "I trust you know what will happen if your caller goes off?" I smirked.

"Don't worry you can watch me fuck someone else." I said before turning and leaving with the others to the large helicopter that would take us into civilization. I didn't like flying, but once I was inside and seated, I just bowed my head and closed my eyes.

"You don't like to fly?" I hear Waylon ask. I don't move an inch.

"No." I merely replied. Through the entire flight I stayed like this until we were dropped off at what looked like an abandoned air strip. I saw tall buildings off in the distance with lights and cars moving. Suddenly, Floyd's shoulder bumped mine causing me to look at him. He looked firm.

"Ay you better not level or blow anything up." he said and I nodded remembering he had a child here and I could imagine he didn't get to see her often. I nodded.

"I will keep control." I said and he nodded and started to walk on his way and Harley giggled passing me.

"Gotta go Brooky. Remember, I want deets!" she said skipping happily pulling Digger with him. I looked at him and he pointed at Chato.

"Don't get comfortable, mate." he replied. Waylon passed me and now it was just Chato and I. Chato looked stunned.

"Wow you must be pretty good for guys to act that way." he said giving me a look over. I shrugged.

"I have…gained stalkers in my life time when needed to satisfy myself." I replied, but I changed the subject. "So I was told we were going to your hood?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I like to go there sometime to remember where I come from." he said. "You cool with that, anywhere you want to go?" I shook my head.

"My past died with my abduction." I merely replied and lifted my hand for him to lead. He just stared at me for a moment and nodded before just walking down the street. I followed after him and for a moment we didn't speak. He was just taking in the time sights and I didn't blame him. He had been in that prison for some time and who knows what had lost to get there. I remained quiet and took in the sights of the city.

"So I heard you leveled three cities." he said lowly placing his hands in his pockets and moving with a casual stride. I looked up at the sky and shrugged.

"It happened." I responded and he looked at me intently.

"Couldn't you uh… take care of it?" I asked. I shook my head.

"The first time, I was delirious. I didn't know what happened after that night. I woke up in the same area I was left in and had stomach aches for days. I leveled the first city a day after my abduction. The next two were because I was lying low trying not to bring attention to myself. I got to another city and everyone was in such panic thinking something would blow them up. Crime was at an all-time high and people attacked me. Fighting against them gave me a clue of what I could do to so control it." I explained. He nodded keeping his eyes ahead.

"So when did you know sex helped?" he asked. I glanced over at him.

"I'm a woman I have needs." I replied. He nodded in understanding. "How old are you?" He arched a brow.

"35 why?" he asked. I chuckled looking up at the trees.

"I can't get to know a fellow inmate?" I asked. He nodded once more.

"True true… Okay so how old are you?" he asked. I smirked.

"Thirty years older than you." I answered. His popped as he looked at me he mouthed the words Wow. I nodded placing my hands over my stomach. "The device slows my life down. That's why Waller is trying to figure me out before I outgrow her. Eventually she will be too old to take the weapon from me. I've outlived my friends and family, and if I haven't then it'd be amazing to survive a destroyed city." Now we were in a neighborhood that I was too familiar with. Numerous men hung out on porches and there was constant noise everywhere. Chato however did not seem or worried. I was not afraid, but I was a bit tense.

"You could escape, couldn't you? You know take that collar off and just disappear." he said. I nodded.

"Yes, but I like it this way. This collar can tell me if I am going to have an episode or not. Before that, I would feel my stomach tighten and heart began to race as if it were a ticking time bomb that would only stop when my adrenaline was up. That's when I am only ever afraid… when it happens and there's nobody around to use." I explained. He nodded.

"Well that's okay. You have us now." he said. I snorted.

"You are all so quick to trust me." I said and he shrugged.

"Why not. You're just like us and that means you're hated and feared by everyone else. That's why you are locked up with us." he explained. I nodded and was going to say something when some men came over to us. They all had tan skin and shaved heads covered in tattoos that I couldn't make out. Their shirts were too big for some of them and their pants sagged.

"Ay homes whatchu doing on this side of town?" one of them, a large accented man asked. Chato just lifted his head with firm look on his face.

"Just passin' through homey. Trying to get to my place." he said and the man shook his head.

"Nah man this ain't yo place anymore. We all know whatchu did to your old woman… yo kids." he said and now I watched Chato's face harden and I watched as it finally hit me what happened in this man's life.

"Ay man that ain't me anymore." Chato defended and the men shook their head.

"Nah that'll always be you. You're dangerous so you might as well start walking back to where you came from." he threatened and I could see Chato's fist clenching and the men lifted their shirts revealing the guns tucked in their pants. I arched a brow at this. I wouldn't laugh at their attempt to show how dangerous they were, because they were defending their home. I placed my hand over Chato's fist, and he looked at. I gave him a soft look.

"Let's go." I replied gently and I could tell he didn't want to leave. He wanted to go to his home and most likely see his family. We could easily move through these men, but I knew we couldn't be aggressive and Chato knew that too. I felt his tight fist slowly unclench, and before I could remove my hand, his fingers curled into mine and immediately I felt the connection form, only this time it was stronger. I was stunned by this action, but didn't show it as I was too content with the feeling that was filling me up. I began to pull him from the group of men. Chato just glanced back at the men.

"Better know I will be back." he said and the large man scoffed.

"Not if you want to catch a bullet homes." he threatened. I scoffed loudly for them to hear it.

"My gun's bigger than yours!" I called out before waving and leaving the men to insult and call us names. Chato was walking with anger and swiftness, his hand never leaving mine. I touched his forearm with my hand and now he looked down at me with furious eyes.

"It will be okay you know." I said and he just shook his head and scoffed.

"I ain't never been stopped before from seeing my home when I was allowed out" he said. I winced.

"Is this the only place you go when let out?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. That's why I am never partnered with anyone. Everyone says I'm boring or still grieving… you know I would go to my place and just sit in the living room. It's all empty and clean now. It's like they were never there." he said and I just listened feeling his sadness. It seemed we both knew what was being spoke about, but he didn't want to fully say he killed his family. Now we were walking from the neighborhood and just walking down the road.

"Chato… you cannot change the past. What you can do is try and be a better person." I said and now he moved his hands from me and backed away from me with a frown.

"A better person? You got to be fucking with me. People like us can't be better especially once we are labeled criminals. We saved the entire city from a witch goddess- I saved them… and they still hate us." he said his voice saddening.

"You know who you are." I said staring at him and he nodded and raised his palms up so they were facing me. His hands caught fire and his eyes burned red.

"I'm this!" He snarled and I stared at him for a moment before just moving up to him and suddenly curling both my fingers around his inflamed hands, his bright eyes widening as if completely shocked. I groaned a bit feeling uncontrollable pain, before I could see blue and my stomach tightened. Now my hands felt cold and numb. His red flames fading blue, then white. His eyes widened as I stared at him.

"And I am a weapon that's only purpose is to wipe out cities and soon planets and anything that has life in it. And the only thing standing in the way of that purpose is me. Because I don't have the urge to kill like you don't." I said and he just stared at me for a moment at a loss of words. The flames slowly died and now we were just standing there, fingers curled and now he slowly uncurled them but just kept his palms against me. He gave a short and quick laugh.

"This is weird… I can feel you. Your heart beat against mine." he said lowly and I softly smiled.

"Is it better than having a wall between us?" I asked and he nodded.

"Hell yeah." he said and I smiled unaware of what would happen now. He looked up at me. "Why do you think that is? What's happening?" I shook my head.

"I don't know." I said and just looked at our hands and his hands began to close around me and he started to gently pull me closer to him, and now I felt my heart beating fast. What was he doing? I felt immediately shy and closed up and he began to pull me closer, his eyes softening yet they were strong. He was about to do something and I was unsure of how to react and I felt mild panic over take me.

But something stopped both our thoughts and now I felt my neck vibrating the collar beeping and going off. It was time again. Now we were both panicking.

"It's time." I said and Chato's eyes widened.

"Oh shit." he said and now I started to look around trying to stay calm and in control. I lifted my shirt to see the veins around my navel were pulsing. I swallowed hard.

"Okay we have two choices, you already know. Fight or fuck. Digger is too far and now we can either go back and find those guys from before and I can kick their ass or I can just fuck one of them." I said looking around for them. Before I could think Chato's hard palms gripped my shoulders his eyes looking intently and deeply at me.

"You know when you said the reason I wouldn't take you is because I didn't want you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah?" I asked now beginning to pant softly. He nodded.

"You couldn't have been so wrong." he said and before I could process his words, his lips smashed against mine with such ferociousness, he had to hold on to me so I wouldn't fall. And now all bets were off as his lips devoured mine.


	10. Chapter 10

10

I wrapped my arms around Chato's neck pulling him into me. There was a primal need for him, that much I could tell, but I knew I had to be very careful with him. I honestly did not want to hurt him in anyway. In seconds, he grabbed my ass cheeks and hoisted me into the air and I bit his lip and tugged at it for a moment before pulling back and looking around panting more.

"Where should we go?" I asked wondering where we could possibly go for privacy. Chato looked around for a moment before motioning his head toward a house with the lights out and no car in the driveway. Would I really break into someone's home just to fuck him? That's right fucking him could save the home owner's lives anyways. I nodded quickly and he carried me over toward the house and in one swift moment Chato kicked the door open and we went inside. He sat moved up stairs with me still in his arms. It took only a few seconds for him to find the bed room.

Once inside he placed me on the bed and devoured my mouth once again and I moaned against his lips feeling his body heat radiating off him. He pulled my tank down, and I felt his fingers immediately grope my breasts and for some reason I was nervous. Even as his tongue ran up and down my neck biting around the collar and I swallowed some and feeling my stomach tighten. Why was I even nervous? This was what I wanted, but what if things were different between he and I afterword? Chato looked down at me for a moment the beeping still going off on the collar.

"You okay?" he asked and I looked at him for a moment.

"I'm afraid." I admitted with sudden realization. "I don't know why it's different with you, but it is." Chato looked me over now as if thinking and slowly he took my hand in his, and placed our palms together and we both inhaled gently at the connection between us. My heart raced heavily now.

"It's okay. Let me take that fear from you." he said and with our connection, I could feel his confidence and his strength. I swallowed some feeling the lust radiating through him and onto me and I nodded slowly.

"Yes. I feel it." I replied breathlessly, and he smirked and leaned down kissing me deeply and I felt ready once more. I moved my fingers over his jacket and began to remove it and he moved his arms back so I could fully remove it, however his lips did not leave mine. I moaned against his lips feeling my body crave him more. Once the jacket was off, Chato's hands moved to remove my tank top and one by one we did this. I removed his tank, and then he removed my skirt. We kicked off our shoes so we could remove our pants and soon we were both completely naked and bare. I stared down at his body covered in different tattoos that I did not understand. Slowly I sat up and just traced my fingers over the skulls and Mayan tattoos. I felt his fingers suddenly move across my naval and I looked down at it noticing the familiar pulsing of the ring of veins around it.

"Is that it. The weapon?" he asked lowly, and I looked up at him.

"Yes." I replied and he just nodded and gently pressed back against me wanting me to lie down. I did so and watched as he moved atop of me and I just stared at him and he looked up at me.

"Let me take care of you." he whispered and I just inhaled some never hearing that from anyone before. His hand gently ran over my stomach and I stared at him more as his face moved closer to my navel and with one swipe, his tongue glided over the top of my navel, and I whimpered out feeling my stomach tighten and my vagina throb. And it felt amazing. I panted gently watching as his tongue moved all over my stomach and slowly further south. I swallowed some feeling my eyes slowly shut wondering what I was going to feel.

I could feel his hot breath against my entrance, and then I felt his tongue suddenly slide right up my slit and I felt my body jerk lightly, a soft whimper escaping me.

"Let me take care of you." he said lowly again, and I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling cringing yet it was with pleasure as his tongue slid deeper inside me before moving up and over my clit, and I immediately gripped the bed sheets beneath us. My legs began to bend a bit and I swallowed some feeling my back begin to arch. I heard a low rumble escape him as I felt him sucking and running the tip of his tongue over my clit. My head fell back and we could both still hear the beeping of the collar. Chato continued sucking and licking almost greedily and I panted and moaned out without any more thought. The beeping had slowed, but it was still going off and in seconds, I felt Chato's fingers slip inside me and immediately, my walls locked down on his fingers and I heard him gasp.

For a second, I thought my vaginal teeth had grown and I sat up to look at him with seconds of concern, but instead I see him smirking.

"You've been waiting for me," he said moving down to lick my clit again causing me to groan some, "I can feel it radiating off you." With his other hand, I felt it wrap around my left hand and I gasped some feeling the connection once more. I felt even more arousal and it was radiating off of him as well. I could feel him as well- his want. My body writhed beneath his and slowly the beeping noises began to slowly die and I was thankful. My stomach tightened and already I could feel the pleasure building and building fast.

"I'm gonna cum." I cried out feeling my muscles tightening even more around his fingers as they were pumping and curling deep inside me.

"Cum for me baby. Do it now." he demanded and on cue, my vagina pulsed angrily and I cried out feeling nonstop throbbing and pleasure devour me. I was drowning in utter bliss even as it all began to calm down. Chato sat up and crawled over me leaning down and kissing me forcefully, and I responded on cue. "The beeping stopped." I nodded kissing him again.

"Yes, but you had better not." I whispered and he smirked and sat up now, and he leaned over and grabbed my hips pulling me from the bed and sitting me atop of his lap and kissed me once more. I wrapped arms around his shoulders until they were gently scraping down his marked back. He sucked on my bottom lip causing me to moan against his.

"I don't care what you are… what's inside you." he said looking up at me and I stared down at him for a moment in thought. He shook his head slowly and looked down at my neck gently scraping his fingers across the collar causing me to flinch some and he looked back up at me. "You'll always be wanted and I ain't gonna let anyone or thing hurt you." I leaned back just an inch confused by his words.

"Why are you saying this to me?" I asked and he bit the side of his lip some looking down before looking right back up.

"Because you need to hear it. You're not alone. You'll always have me. Not Digger. Me." he said and I was at a loss of words now feeling filled with something I couldn't explain or put into words. All I could do was show it. I wrapped my arms around him again and kissed him hard and he wrapped his arms around me, and I felt the muscles of his arms pull me in to him and I responded by slowly grinding my hips into his. He growled lowly and I felt his hands move down to my hips and guide my hips back and forth, and I could feel his hard on pressing into my inner thigh inches from my entrance, and already I wanted him again, more of him. After a few more seconds of teasing, Chato lied me back down on the bed and my legs opened immediately for him.

His forehead rested on my head and he gently nuzzled me for a second, and I smiled beneath him feeling the head of his cock prodding my entrance and in one motion he thrust into me causing us both to gasp out against one another, my hands immediately gripped his shoulders. He pulled out just a bit and then he thrust right back inside. My eyes closed feeling fire build up inside my stomach with each thrust and I had never felt something so amazing.

"Damn girl you're so tight." he whispered in my ear as he began to thrust harder and faster. My legs locked around his hips and I moaned out feeling his cock pressing deeper and deeper inside me. God it felt better than anything I had ever felt before. My fingers clawed down his back as my head fell back my body just taking in all pleasure and rocking of hip movements.

"It's so good." I cried out as he licked and sucked on my neck.

"You like that?" he asked huskily as he thrust harder and harsher. I panted and moaned as my hips moved against his.

"I love it." I whispered feeling his right hand grab my breast hard. Our movements were in perfect sync and I could feel my walls tightening around his shaft.

"Don't worry, mami, I ain't going anywhere." he whispered roughly in my ear and my eyes rolled to the back of my head at his words. I moaned out louder as I felt the head of his cock brush that sweet spot inside me and he already knew he found it. He pinned my thighs down into the bed and began to buck his hips hard and wild into me causing my entire body to arch and my heart was indeed pounding. Who would have thought, I could ever feel this way with someone? It was different, and I liked it.

My mother told me long ago when I was really small, that when a baby is in the womb, God's angels already scribbled their future love on their heart. Some people find their love and some are not so fortunate. I'd like to think, even with this weapon's help, Chato was scribbled onto my heart and was supposed to be with me and I would have never found him if it weren't for Waller.

I could feel my walls tightening again and my body starting to convulse and Chato groaned against me pulling me closer to him.

"Where you want me to cum?" he whispered against me and I wrapped my arms around him holding me to him

"Inside." I said.

"You sure?" he asked looking at me and immediately my orgasm hit me hard clamping down on his shaft. We both moaned out. "Gah fuck." He moaned out and I felt all of him pouring out inside me and I panted harshly smiling.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said gently hearing him chuckle lowly and pant and slowly moving off of me and moving onto the side. I was use to distance between the guy and me after sex. But Chato pulled me into him and I blinked not expecting to lie against him. We just lied in silence and I was unsure of what to do or say now.

"Ay, you know I meant what I said earlier," he said and I looked up at him and he looked down at me seriously, " I ain't goin to let anyone hurt you." I found myself smiling softly and gently I nuzzled in to him and felt his lips kiss my forehead. We lied in silence for ten seconds before we suddenly heard a door open. We both lifted our heads and could hear muffled chattering from down the hall. The owners had returned.

"Oh shit." We both said in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

11

If anyone were to look out their windows after hearing nonstop shouting, they would see two people running half naked through the streets, hand in hand. Chato and I couldn't stop laughing as we ran down the street. I was in my bra and panties, and he was in his boxers. Our hands were locked together as we held the rest of our clothes beneath our other arms. I couldn't believe the owners came home!

We ran far into the woods and when we were finally alone we just panted and laughed against each other.

"I had never done that before… fucking in someone else's home." I replied and I could feel Chato shaking his head.

"Nah, that wasn't fucking that was making love." he laughed and I smiled and looked up at him.

"I've never done that either. So I am glad I did with you." I said and he now he looked curiously at me.

"Never?" he asked, and I shook my head slowly pulling back from him so I could get dressed.

"Never. I don't even remember the man who took me the first time. I just needed him and we did it." I said pulling on my leggings.

"Did it hurt?" he asked now getting dressed. I shrugged.

"I can't remember I guess." I replied glancing over him watching him buckle his pants. I slid on the rest of my clothes now.

"You ain't worried about getting pregnant?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I have never been pregnant before." I answered.

"Damn- so like you had all those guys cum inside you?" he asked. I just glanced back at him with an arched brow and a small smirk. Did he really want me to answer that? Now he just raised his hands and shook his hands. "Never mind." I just turned back around and made sure I was properly dressed before feeling his arms wrap around my waist and lock together. Now I felt his lips press into my neck. He hummed happily as we just swayed for a bit. I grinned softly.

"What?" I asked gently, and he rested his chin on my shoulder and looked at me.

"Nothin'… I can see it you know. Us having kids." he said and I looked at him with stunned eyes. So soon? I then smiled playfully.

"Oh can you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. I mean maybe not now but someday." he said and I turned and faced him, wrapping my arms around his neck so now we were swaying together to a point it felt like we were dancing together.

"You remember where we both live right? Amanda would not allow us to keep a child unless she planned to use it for her own gain." I said before my smile began to fade and I shook my head looking down. "If she can't use me, she will kill me." Chato immediately shook his head, eyes hardening.

"I ain't gonna let that happen. I'll burn that whole place to the ground if she even tried it." he said and I looked up at him gently resting my face against his. I had no idea if I was even capable of having a child. The weapon inside me is like my child, and I had no idea if it was willing to share my body with another living creature.

"That's not who you are, Chato. You are gentle." I said and he arched an invisible brow.

"You haven't seen me when I was gonna get jumped in the prison yard that I was held at before." he said lowly, and I just shook my head.

"Never change who you are. I like you better this way." I said jokingly and he shook his head.

"No promises. I've never had to fight for someone in a long time and now that you're here I'm not gonna let anything happen to you whether it be with Amanda," he said then placed his hand against my stomach, "or with this thing inside you." I stared up at him still not being able to understand why he was so willing to protect me. Oh that's right he likes me. Never had someone actually like me before. I only smiled and leaned back against him.

"Just do not put yourself in danger." I replied and he chuckled and I could feel the vibration in his throat.

"Same to you." he said. When it was time, we made our way back to the helicopter, our hands were in each other's and we seemed to be the last ones back. Harley saw us and her eyes widened and her mouth spread into a smile.

"Ah I knew! Wonder vag strikes again!" she squealed clapping happily. I rolled my eyes and Chato just chuckled lowly. Digger seemed to have been waiting outside the helicopter with Harley and when he saw our hands his eyes widened some, flaring a bit almost. Chato and I stood in front of him only because he was blocking our way.

"Digger let's go!" Flag yelled, but Chato and Digger were staring at each other. Digger stood a few inches taller than Chato, but Chato was not backing down as he stared hard up at him. Digger grabbed Chato's jacket collar and pulled him close to his own face.

"Oh here we go." Floyd said to Waylon, and I just stared up at the two men as they still kept staring at each other aggressively. I was not even nervous, for I knew Digger wouldn't try anything. Digger just scowled at Chato.

"You hurt her, and I hurt you mate." he said placing emphasis on mate. I smiled and slowly placed my hands over Digger's clenched hands.

"Come Digger, hostility doesn't suit you." I said looking up at him and he just looked down at me before grunting and dropping Chato.

"Yeah jealousy doesn't suit my pretty face." he said and moved onto the helicopter. I smiled at Chato and he just watched him with caution before taking my hand and moving back onto the helicopter.

Normal Pov

Once the helicopter returned and the inmates were put back in their cells, Flag moved to Amanda's office to give his daily report. Amanda just stared at the wall of computer screens that showed everyone in their cells.

"So, Verone has gotten close to our little fire demon." she said and Flag nodded once.

"Yes ma'am. I feel with the bond they have it could cause everyone to bond and not be so hostile." he said and Amanda didn't care about that. "Should we set up to remove Santana's fire cell removed from the court yard?" Amanda's brow arched and she turned to face him.

"Why would we do that?" she asked curiously. Flag stared at her for a moment almost taken back by her question.

"I assumed we were allowing him to stay in the cell next to Verone as was a part of the uh, deal we made with him." he said and Amanda snorted and shook her head.

"No. Santana will be put back in his cell. He couldn't get things done the first time and so that deal has long since expired." she said moving to face the cameras again. "No she will continue to be paired with Harkness when she goes into heat and if I feel she needs a new partner we will send her someone else." he said. Flag glared.

"But not Santana?" he asked. Amanda looked at him slowly.

"You got a problem, speak." she said. Flag looked down for a moment and then back up at his boss.

"With all due respect, ma'am I think you are literally playing with fire turning the squad against each other." he said. Amanda smirked.

"I am not turning anyone against each other. If they decide to have emotions that go past mindless fucking then that's their problem, but why they are here in my prison, they will do as they are told or be destroyed." she scolded. Flag tensed.

"Do you even know how to destroy Verone?" he asked. Amanda glared slowly turning from him again.

"Dismissed. Have Chato removed from his cell and tossed back into the courtyard." she demanded. Flag could not hide the glare of anger, but he nodded and slowly left the room.

Author's notes

Just thought you guys would like a little real drama


	12. Chapter 12

12

I was lying down on my bed just staring at the cell wall with a smile as my hand was pressed to the wall feeling Chato's heart beat through his own hand that was pressed in the same spot as mine. I did not think I could feel so contempt in this prison. But hearing his heart beat- feeling it, made me feel at ease.

"What are you thinkin' about?" he asked and I smiled shaking my head.

"Butterflies." I replied. I heard a faint chuckle.

"Butterflies?" he asked curiously and I nodded.

"When I first saw a butterfly, I was five. It had bright and beautiful colors. And it landed on my nose, and I never knew such happiness at looking at such beauty. I don't know, I guess being here knowing you're here brings back that same happiness." I responded lowly. "I'm sorry I'm not good at explaining stuff."

"Nah you're good. Your feeling that happiness from before now. And you like it." he said and I nodded once more.

"Yes. I like it." I replied gently staring at the ceiling. I heard a door opening, but it was not mine and I looked back at the wall upon feeling the connection between us breaking.

"Flag? What's going on homes?" he asked. I could hear everything, but I still placed my ear and hands to the wall.

"Let's go. We gotta put you back in your original cell." he said lowly and almost upset. Immediately m chest tightened and I leaned back staring at the wall in disbelief before putting my ear back to the wall.

"What? I gotta go back? Why?" Chato asked almost loudly, the bass in his voice spiking. I could feel his heart beat quicken, even without our hands connected through the wall.

"Waller's orders. You didn't hold up your side of the deal." he said. Deal? What deal?

"What? No, I did- I mean we did…" Chato was fumbling over his words.

"What deal is he talking about?" I asked and I got no answer. "Chato?"

I called out to him.

"Don't do this man." Chato pled with Flag. I could hear it in his tone, he was begging. I was so confused.

"I'm sorry. You didn't sleep with her in the time Waller wanted." Flag said, and now my head jerked back from the wall. What?

"What? Sleep with me?" I asked.

"We made a deal with Santana that if he could keep you… happy, then he would be let out of his cell, given more freedom." he said and now my body froze.

"No, baby it wasn't like that." Chato said loudly to the wall. I moved from my bed now even wanting to be near the wall.

"What was it like then?" I asked.

"Let's go." Flag said.

"Don't do this man." Chato pled louder, and I just shook my head.

"What was it like then?" I whispered softly now only to myself as I processed what had happened. He made a deal with Waller?

"I don't want to do this man." Flag said. I heard shuffling now on the other side and I didn't know what to think.

"Brookly, it ain't like that!" Chato suddenly screamed and I could hear his voice as it moved from the cell and I rushed over to the door looking out the glass window to see him being restrained by three men down the hall, he was looking back at me. "I couldn't do that to you for Waller! I couldn't take you until you were ready! You mean so much to me! You gotta believe me!"

"Okay come on lover boy." One of the guards said. I was confused by his words still, my bottom lip quivering as I fought back the tears that still feel down my cheeks and Flag just walked past the door, glancing back at me with guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said and I just continue to stare at Chato's form as he was dragged away screaming to be let go. I slowly turned and just placed my fingers in my hair gripped it hard unable to understand what just happened. My heart was pounding irregularly it seemed from all the feelings I was feeling inside my body. I felt like I was going to explode. I jumped back from the door and held my right hand up began to slide my pointer and middle finger up my arm activating the gun in my arm, and before I could release the energy preparing to fire in my arm, the collar shocked me hard and I screamed and clutched it which shocked me even more. I fell to the ground in pain and now fell down on my stomach feeling daze. My right leg twitched and I felt completely paralyzed. I don't understand… why did Chato do this to me?

I could hear the voices in my head echoing now in my mind, and I then heard a loud creaking noise as my cell door opened. I heard heels clanging on the ground as I felt my eyes painfully move upward to see who was here and of course the woman of the hour.

"Men. Can't trust them if you end up fucking them on the first date." she said with a purr in her tone. "Chato was under my command, he was doing as he was told, for a lesser sentence here, which is why he was so quick to take my deal. Sad, he took so long to act." Her voice made my stomach churn, and I felt I would throw up.

"You." i said softly feeling even more dazed.

"You really shouldn't catch feelings in prison. That's how you. Get. Got." she said venomously. Her words continued to replay over and over in my head now. You. Get. Got.

"Get her up, I will need a blood sample and since she will be very calm after that little shock therapy, we will take her to the testing lab and send in Harkness." she instructed, and her tone echoed in my mind before I had suddenly passed out. I don't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up to see white lights hovering down on me.

"Yeah, that's not painful." I said trying to move only to feel completely restrained. I looked down to see my legs and hands were strapped to the table and in my right arm, was a needle that was just being taken out. I felt so light like a piece of lint that could blow away with a single gust of wind. I looked over to my right as the man in white was taking a vial that had crimson liquid in it and putting it on a tray that had numerous vials of read liquid in it. My blood. That's why I felt so weak.

"What did you do? How much blood did you take?" I asked feeling mild panic. The man came back over to me while another was rolling the cart with the vials out of the room. The familiar beeping of the collar was ringing in my ears now.

"Enough to make you very very calm. You're going to need some help with that." he said as he began to unstrap me from the chair and quickly left out out of the room before I could grab him. Why was my blood taken? What was Amanda's plan! I sat up too quickly and felt very dizzy, but that didn't stop the collar from beeping. I looked around to see I was in the familiar room with the bed with long curtains. My eyes widened as everything began to snap back into my mind of what happened. Chato was no longer my cell mate. He was working for _her._ My body began to shook, and I shook my head which was still pounding.

"NO!" I screeched and raised the gurney into the air and turned and threw it violently at the glass window, but it had no effect on the glass, but it did break the wheels off. The beeping was still going off, and I felt almost helpless for I didn't know what to do.

"Oh you'll have to do better than that." I heard Amanda's voice over the intercom. "You did lose a lot of blood." I could hear the taunting in her tone, and the door suddenly opened and I looked to my right to see none other than Digger. He was pushed inside and was just staring at me, shirtless- only in briefs.

"Digger." I said lightly.

"You had better get started." Amanda said and a part of me actually contemplated not doing a single thing, but I knew I could not do that to Harley and the others. I glared at the glass looking right at Amanda. Oh yes, I could see her perfectly. Too bad the gurney didn't break the glass, because I was aiming for her.

"I will hurt you for this. I will hurt you so badly." I said lowly and coldly, my hands and face nearly pressed into the glass. She just smirked.

"Hm noted. Now get to work." she replied, and I watched her move from the room. The beeping began to increase rapidly, and I knew I had to do something, I had to take my anger out somehow. Digger moved over to me and, and I looked up at him and he looked sympathetic.

"Sorry." he said lowly before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulders and moving to the bed swiftly. I couldn't believe I was this weak due to lack of blood. i could barely struggle against Digger, but with the collar beeping, I had no other choice. She did this to me, made me weak, so did he…


	13. Chapter 13

13

Digger grunt and moaned beneath me, as I moved my hips hard and rough against his. His hands gripped my waist hard, and I growled and moaned sharply as my hands were on either side of his head. His cock hit deep inside me filling me with the usual sensations I felt. However, my mind was not here in the heat of passion between us. I was glaring at the wall in front of me. Digger's eyes were closed and his head was resting back taking in the pleasure from being inside me. I was going to get even with the people who used me… who hurt me. My eyes watered a bit as I continued to grind my hips into Digger harder and faster.

"Oh Jesus!" Digger cried out as he bucked his hips harder and faster to meet my thrusts. When we met out climax together, I panted hard looking down at Digger now who was covered in sweat. He opened his eyes slowly looking up at me with clouded satisfaction. "Fuck you're amazing."

"How amazing?" I asked lowly, and he grinned.

"So amazing." he replied, and I grinned and slowly ran my fingers over his chest. He smiled at my touch and slowly I moved my hands to his chin and gripped his cheeks tightly and I leaned my face over his running my tongue over his lips.

"I need. To. Get. Out." I said in a low vicious tone. Digger just stared up at me for a moment, his eyes showing an ounce of thought before he nodded.

"How can I help?" he asked, and I just simply smiled and leaned over kissing him deeply.

"You're the only one I can trust… _he_ hurt me. _They_ have hurt me." I whispered against his lips and leaned back. Digger's eyes darkened with anger.

"I'll kill him." he threatened, and I gripped his throat quickly before running my tongue over his cheek slowly causing him to groan out.

"I have a better idea." I whispered with my eyes only lifting and flashing an electric blue color before leaning in to Digger's ear and whispering lowly to him.

Chato's POV

They threw me inside this hell of a cell and I just growled and hit the door yelling in my language. The men just walked away and I winced heavily before rubbing my hands over my head. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I couldn't believe this had happened, that Waller would do this. But on the other hand, I could believe she'd do this to keep us under her thumb. But I knew she was not entirely to blame. I should have been open with Brooklyn from the beginning. Maybe she would have no trouble believing that I would never take her without her consent and until she wanted me. God. I couldn't let this happen. This couldn't be the end for us, I just got her, I couldn't lose her. I had to get her somehow. Maybe I would see her when they let us out. I mean we are heroes, we deserved to still hang together. Waller couldn't keep us apart forever. I lost one love, I wasn't gonna fucking lose Brooklyn.

3 days later…

I was finally allowed out of my cell, aside from just to fuck Digger, and allowed to be with Harley and the others. Now that I was calmer, I was ready to take my revenge. No more trusting, no more alliances. I wanted out. I wanted blood.

Once I was out in the court yard, Harley immediately jumped me, her arms embracing me.

"Oh my god, Brooky! I heard what happened!" she snapped and I only placed one hand behind her back, a sign she was not my enemy. I tilted my head.

"What have you heard- no how could you have heard?" I asked and she arched a brow and smirked.

"Oh I can make the guards talk." she said. I looked around and noticed Chato was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" I asked and Harley looked around.

"They moved him. They don't want you and him in the same area together." she said and I nodded beginning to walk around her.

"Good." I said. My hand was immediately caught and I looked at Harley's shocked face.

"Uh uh." she said sharply, like a mother stopping her child from doing something back. "Brooky, you can't truly believe that Chato purposely would hurt you." He took the deal, he took a deal and didn't tell me.

"Him being silent, is betrayal enough." I said and slid from her hold and just sat with Waylon in the shade. He didn't say anything, and that's what I wanted.

"Young love." he said lowly. I just sneered in reply and looked at Digger. He was playing basketball with Floyd and he glanced at me for a moment and gave a quick nod. I nodded as well, and slowly and calmly began to rest against the wall. I closed my eyes and thought of calming things. Swimming in the ocean, always got me. I could feel my heart beat slowing and my mind was starting to grow blank. The familiar beeping of my collar went off and I looked down at it. Waylon immediately jumped out of the way and I stood up looking at the nearest security camera and pointed to my neck.

"Harkness, Verone, let's go." Flag said on the intercom. Digger smirked and ran over to me grabbing my hand and we ran toward the door.

"Wow you move on fast." Harley said and I just winked at her, and for once she looked absolutely puzzled. It didn't take us long to get to our little room, where they would continue to watch us ram each other beneath the sheets. As we moved, we stripped quite quickly in the hall.

"Oh come on!" Flag yelled as he watched our naked butts run down the hall. Once we got to the door of the room, a guard opened it and once we were in, Digger grabbed me and spun me around. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him kissing him hard and he returned it as he lied me on the bed.

I smiled up at him and he kissed me hard, and I moaned against his lips. We gave them quite a show. Sad, Amanda was not watching this time. But from the quickened heart beats coming from behind the glass, I could tell the other scientists were not objective to watching us anymore. Digger had a firm grip on my hips as he pounded in to me hard and rough. I whimpered and moaned out loudly as he rammed into me fiercely. He leaned over me, our bodies moving in perfect sync.

"I've heard some things from the outside world." he whispered in a raspy tone in my ear. If anything, the scientists would think he was talking dirty to me. "You're familiar with Bane?" I thought about the name as I arched a bit so his cock was hitting my insides at a direct angle causing more pleasure to form inside me.

"The man who broke the bat? The mercenary?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes… He has been lying low taking pleasure in his killing, but rumor has it, he has a wife and two kids. Now his beloved girly has been kidnapped by some mad scientist, and he's going on an all-out rampage through the cities to find her. I just happened to throw out a rumor that has reached the city of New Gotham, that she is being kept in the city." he said groaning some as he kept moving his hips. I nodded slowly.

"He will go to New Gotham and tear the place apart. And our manipulating boss will send us there to try and stop him." I explained. But I will not be going there to stop some criminal. No that is where I will make my escape and disappear starting my new life without these chains, and without him. I smiled leaning back and kissing him hard."Mm you have done so well." I purred against his lips, my walls tightened around his shaft causing him to groan lowly at the pressure.

"Anything to please you." he moaned and I smiled as he kissed and caressed my neck, and I just smiled darkly. I wouldn't lie, I wanted to just provoke a guard, having him kill me right here so the weapon could fully activate and take hold of me. But I knew that would meant killing my other friends, and I couldn't blame them for Chato's betrayal. But all in good time. With enough distance between me and the samples of blood Waller took, she will be forced to try and find answers in mere human blood. She was such a fool, and I had it in my right mind, to just go and end her, but that was not in my character. I want her to feel the rage I felt, knowing I just slipped through her fingers, and she will never have me again.

Author's Notes

Heyy all hope you're enjoying the fanfic, I borrowed Bane's story line from Allusia16. So thanks Allusia! Anyways more updates soon! I haven't forgotten about Forbidden Desire, so please comment and review and more updates are to come


	14. Chapter 14

14

The ball was officially in Amanda's court. Now that rumors were spread of Bane's wife being in New Gotham, it was only a matter of time until we were called out to fight and I would have my revenge and plan my escape from this retched place. It had only been two days, and Amanda had been tempting me by putting Chato and I in the same place. But I didn't want to hear it. Today however, I felt was a new low. I was showering by myself this time, merely lost in thought. The door opened and I figured maybe they decided to let Harley shower with me. Although I didn't want to look at her judgmental pouting face, it was still nice to bathe with another body in the room.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw none other than Chato standing in the door way naked. This is the only time I have seen him naked since the first night we… fucked.

I just turned back around and figured this was Amanda trying to rub her win in my face. Chato moved beside me and said nothing as he just showered in silence. He was too close for my comfort.

"There are other shower heads to use." I said dryly.

"So?" he asked almost coldly. I glared at him.

"So move." I stated and he shook his head giving a calm flex of his bottom lip.

"Nah I like this spot just fine." he said. I glared.

"It's the least you could do after tricking me." I snapped and he hit the wall in frustration.

"How many times you gonna make me apologize for that!" he said and I looked at him.

"I don't want to apologize at all. The damage is done, it doesn't matter anymore." I said and he scoffed.

"I know that's a lie. Brooklyn, I was wrong to hide the deal I made with Amanda, but I had already broken the deal the minute you thought I had denied you. Everything afterword was real." he said and I just looked down in his direction without looking directly at him. I then continued to bathe and he sighed. "Brooky, say something."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked and he shook his head slowly.

"That you forgive me. Tell me you forgive me and that you love me." he said and I looked up at him. He expected that of me. Why that pissed me off I didn't know but I shook my head.

"I don't love you. I just fucked you." I said and moved from the shower head and left him standing there in utter shock and hurt. But the truth was, I mildly did forgive him. I felt Amanda would want to have the last laugh over my life.

I wanted things to be normal, but they no longer could be normal. My plans were in motion and I knew I had to keep things distant between us so Chato was not caught in the cross fire of the craziness that was to happen. While he and the rest of the team were fighting Bane, I would just escape into the darkness. And he would just forget about me. That's how it had to be. I was escorted back to my cell, and I just pressed my back to the door and just closed my eyes feeling tears slide down my face as I slid down the wall. I curled up and just sat there. This would be the last time I cried in this prison.

Later on that night, Flag managed to get a TV into the cafeteria and we were all able to sit down and have a movie night with popcorn and soda. After much discussion or arguing, we watched Tarzan first than Moana. Harley was on my right and Digger was on my left, his hand on my leg gently massaging it. Floyd was in front of us and Waylon sat further behind us. Chato sat on the other side of Harley and everyone seemed to be enjoying the movie. But out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Chato wasn't watching the movie. He looked depressed and sad and I just looked down unable to really enjoy the movie. Harley offered Chato popcorn, but he politely denied her and I just blocked him out.

"Oh this is my favorite scene!" Harley said jiggling my shoulder. I watched and saw that Moana was on the other side of the volcano creature once she found out that Te Fiti was not on the island. It wasn't hard to figure out that the fire creature was Te Fiti.

"I have crossed the horizon to find you. I know your name." she was singing as the water parted and she was walking toward the beast. I was impressed by the music and by Moana's words. "They have stolen the heart from inside you. But this does not define you." Harley was silently lip syncing the song and I just kept watching.

"This is not who you are. You know who you are." she said gently to the creature who seemed to remember who she was. I couldn't help but smile gently looking down at my lap. Once the movie was over, everyone was leaving to be escorted back to their cage and Chato was walking out in front of me. It was only us two, and I moved, I could smell his scent once more and I closed my eyes and just shook my head. I wanted to fight the urges, but I couldn't. I suddenly moved into him wrapping my arms around his body causing him to stop, and I just placed my cheek into his back.

"I…. I-" I didn't even know what to say and Chato began to move a bit so I let him go only for him to turn and hug me close around the shoulders and I returned it wrapping my arms under his shoulders.

"It's okay." he whispered stroking my hair and kissing my forehead. "It's okay." I lifted my head to look at him only to feel his lips pressing into mine and I returned it without hesitation. He pulled me closer to him deepening the kiss and I gave a gentle moan already wanting him to take me. But a firm clearing of the throat caused us both to look up to see Flag.

"How about we revisit this conversation when the collar goes off?" he asked and we both looked at each other before thinking this was not acceptable. We both looked at Flag who just now looked embarrassed before sighing heavily.

"You have one hour in Verone's cell. Go no one is in the halls." he said and Chato and I smiled and with our hands curled together, Chato led the way down the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Chato led the way down the hall and I followed him without question or second thought. Our hands were just locked together as we ran like love struck puppies down the hall. There were no guards so there was no one to stop us. I didn't care about anyone or anything at this point. I was just glad to be close to him. We arrived to my cell and Chato pulled me in to him and raised me into the air by my ass and gently lie me down on the bed. His lips devoured mine again, and our tongues found each other almost immediately. We held each other close not wanting to be separated from each other.

It was obvious that we both thought that somehow someone was going to come and tear us apart and we were moving faster than we liked. I touched his cheeks and pulled him from me for a split second and he looked down at me with worry.

"It's okay," I said gently nodding at him, "we have time." He stared at me for a moment more collectively, and slowly he just leaned down and kissed me passionately and slowly. I replied running my fingers over his head. The kiss was not sloppy or rushed now. It was perfect and divine. His lips ran down my jaw line slowly and now he was sucking and biting on my neck, and I whimpered and our hands began to move to take each other's clothes off.

"It was wrong of me." Chato mutters into my neck. I could hardly pay attention to his words, I was already in a blissful state, "to ask you to tell me you loved me, when I should say it first."

Our hands must have moved faster than we intended because now we were both naked, our jumpers on the floor in a messy pile. I was looking at them impressed with how quick we removed them.

"I love you, Brooklyn." I heard him say and I looked up at him almost at a loss of words and I couldn't remember the last time someone said that to me.

"It's been a long time, since anyone ever said that to me. I almost thought I was incapable of hearing those words." I replied feeling as though I might cry again, but I looked up at him as he ran his fingers through my hair. I didn't even have to think about if I loved him back. I knew I did, because I couldn't stand being away from him any longer. "I love you."

Chato smiled softly before kissing the tip of my nose and then my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and now began to deepen the kiss.

"No more talking. I just want you." I said and he gave a low moan in reply, and I felt his hand maneuver my leg around his hips and we stared into each other's eyes as he entered me. My walls were tight and we both moaned out at the sudden tightness. Chato wasted no time in moving slow but hard at the same time. My lips parted as moans and soft pants flowed from me as he rocked against me. I could feel my body being filled with pleasure as he moved inside me. Yes, my body missed his greatly. His mouth devoured the side of my neck and my head fell back welcoming him. His right hand cupped my breast hard as he moved faster. Now I was entranced by the numerous feelings spinning around me. It was all so good. His sucking on my neck caused jolts of pleasure to shoot all over my body and I felt I was seeing star.

"Ah fuck." I moaned out and he shushed me lightly.

"Someone will hear us mami." he said and I growled out letting my fingers rake down his back.

"I want them to hear me. I want them to know you are claiming ever fucking inch of me." I moaned. He growled hard.

"Oh damn." He moaned, his speed picking up and his thrust becoming more brutal and harsh and I loved it. "Even Digger?" He now sounded uncertain, his eyes looking down at me. I knew the wrong answer would mean him stopping right here and now and leaving me in a state of stress. I now pushed him off and crawled on top of him. He gripped my hips and we were quickly one again. My body began to grind atop his and the bed moved beneath us and we didn't care. The room was filled with pants and moans, our faces showing the bliss that we felt. Chato gripped my breasts hard and I merely gripped his wrists holding on to him.

In seconds, I felt his fingers now move back and just slowly curl into mine and the connection was back and stronger than ever. I missed his touch, his connection. We gasped hard for a second, and I just stared down into his beautiful brown eyes. He then leaned up and we just rocked our bodies into one another as our foreheads touched, our eyes just staring into one another's. I could see a whole new world in his eyes alone, and I had to finally close my eyes and wrap my arms around his shoulders. God, he felt so good. His grip in my hair tightened and I knew he was getting close. His pants were getting ragged and his he shut his eyes hard trying to concentrate. I placed my hands on his cheeks and made him look at me.

"I want to see your beautiful eyes as you cum inside me." I moaned out and he just stared at me harder, the feral look in his eyes not strong enough to hide the pure passion and love he was feeling. After a few more hard thrusts, I could feel my walls tighten around his shaft and he groaned lowly as all of him poured out into me. My body took it all in as if it greatly missed everything that was him inside me and now we were panting hard against each other. Chato now began to lie back and I lied on his chest for a moment before moving to roll off him, but his arms locked down around me.

"No. Just a bit longer please." he said and I smiled.

"If you remain inside me, I may be tempted to start moving again." I teased. He just shook his head and smiled.

"I don't care." he said and I grinned and just nodded remaining against him.

"I feel it again, our connection… and the butterflies." I said looking up at him and he just smiled and curled his fingers in my hair.

"Come here." he said lustfully and kissed me deeply once more, his hips already moving slowly against mine.

Author's Notes

Hey sorry everyone for the lack of replies. With me graduating college and starting a new job, I had a lot to do. Anyways, I'll be updating more fics and starting new ones.


	16. Chapter 16

16

After our second round, Chato and I remained curled up to each other.

"Who would have thought a Disney movie could be my life." I said gently.

"Hm? Whatchu mean?" he asked softly stroking my head some.

"They have stolen the heart from inside you." I quoted the movie before looking up at him. "That is what Amanda is trying to do to me. And I think she succeeded to some degree."

Chato's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"You know Bane? The mercenary?" I asked and he nodded slowly sitting up some.

"Yes?" he asked and I sighed some.

"His wife has been kidnapped and I lied and said she was in New Gotham. It's only a matter of time before he gets there and tears the place apart." I replied and Chato's eyes widened and he winced and got up from the bed.

"What? Brooklyn how could you do that?" he asked and I moved from the bed frowning at his judgmental face.

"Easy. I fucked my way into Digger's mind and he helped me plan my escape. When we are called to stop Bane… I will flee." I replied.

"You think Waller's going to let that happen. She chips all of us." he said and I scoffed some.

"I'm a weapon Chato. Whatever she puts inside me will fail. If she tries to kill me the weapon will activate and I will kill everyone." I said walking up to him and he winced looking me over unsure.

"It is the only way to keep everyone safe. I deactivate my chip… I run away and no one has to ever see me again and deal with me. We all win." I said. His head snapped up at me.

"But I won't." he said. "We could most likely die fighting Bane and you're going to run away and cower?" I frowned even more now.

"If it meant escaping this hell then yes. Chato… they want to dissect me and open me up and try to weaponize me for their own gain. If they tamper with me, I will kill everyone, if they kill me because I cannot give them what they want, then I will kill everyone. In the end of this, I always kill everyone whether I want to or not!" I said with a glare holding up my hands and slowly the bottom of my arms began to light up one level at a time. "If I don't escape now, everyone will die anyways."

Chato stared at me for a moment with emotional eyes and he just looked down some not knowing what to say.

"I told you Amanda is trying to steal the heart from inside me." I said now placing my hand over my belly, the ring of muscles around my navel twitched a bit. "Well Chato this right here is my heart and I will become Te Ka. There will be no more Te Fiti." Now tears were steaming down my face as I couldn't believe he was so disappointed in me again and I was now starting to feel that this whole thing was a mistake. Chato looked up at me and now moved up to me and took my face in his hands kissing me hard and dominating. I replied immediately and he pulled back licking his lips and sighing.

"Then we leave together." he said, and my eyes widened at his words for I expected him to say anything else but that. I smiled lovingly and leaned up and kissed him again. In minutes Flag came back and we were just getting dressed now. Chato smiled at me and I smiled back as he walked over to Flag and pulled out of the cell. I looked at Flag who watched as Chato was cuffed before looking at me. I just nodded my thanks to him and he nodded back before he left my cell. I turned around and looked up in deep thought. The bond, I felt with Chato was there again and stronger than ever. But I had more pressing matters on my mind. If I was going to escape with Chato safely, I was going to have to make sure everyone could make a clean break. I didn't want to admit it, but Floyd and the others have grown on me. They deserved a chance at freedom as well. I looked up at the camera that watched me and moved to the corner of the room it was over so it couldn't see me. I raised my right arm up and made sure my fingers were pointed up and perfectly pressed together. I inhaled some and placed two fingers on the bottom of my wrist instead of the top. This activated one of my weapons. By putting my fingers on bottom of my wrist and sliding them down, my arm began to be devoured by a bright blue color, and slowly my fingers began to merge together into a fine pointed needle. I emitted an electrical surge up and down my arm.

This could disarm anything she put inside me. I smiled some before removing my fingers, my fingers began to separate and my hand remained once more. The next morning, I was showering quietly, and the door opened and all I heard was a heightened squeal. I knew exactly who it was. Harley ran naked through the showers over to me and jumped on me. Of course, I slipped and we both fell on the ground. Harley laughed happily.

"Oh my god, Brooky, you and Chato made up I'm so happy! I knew yall would get back together!" she said and I just smiled.

"Yes. We are one again." I replied and she flicked her tongue across the top of her mouth.

"I knew it. I knew his flaming hot rod could melt your icy heart." she said. My eyes widened and I just began to stand up and begin to bathe.

"Or my wondervag cooled him off." I said faking seduction and she laughed more now and began to bathe beside me.

"Either way. I'm glad you're back together. It's not like any of us get to see our loves again. Cherish your bond with him." she said turning so that her back was to me and I grinned and began to wrap my arms around her neck. I gently licked her ear and she gasped some.

"So how about we make that happen. Let's get you back with your love." I whispered lowly so the camera's didn't hear my words. Harley looked back at me with interested eyes, and she gently took hold of my arms and suddenly pinned me to the wall raising my arms above my head moving in as if she was about to kiss me but instead she licked my cheek, her chest pressing into mine.

"What are you planning?" she asked and I smirked.

"We will be called soon enough on a mission… you can escape during it. All of you." I whispered breathlessly so the cameras would pick up on my lustrous facial features and not on my words. Harley purred and smiled happily.

"Ooh baby I am so listening." she said and I just smiled and began to move my body so that I was crouching between her. I ran my tongue over her naval causing her to gasp some.

"Bane will be coming to New Gotham to wreak havoc. We will be called to help. I can guarantee that we will not be tracked." I replied running my fingers over her hips. The doors suddenly opened and a soldier yelled out to us.

"Alright ladies break it up!" he demanded, and I just stood up slowly and seductively and looked at her smirking face.

"I love it. We must tell the others." she whispered and I only nodded and winked at her before turning and moving to leave the showers. Once I was dry and dressed, I was led to the cafeteria. I was expecting to see the familiar faces of my cellmates, but instead, there was Amanda sitting there perfectly straight and poised. I arched a brow and walked over to the table she sat at and sat down. She shook her head very slowly.

"You want to know what your weakness is?" she asked. I stared at her for a moment.

"If I wanted to know, I would definitely come to you for the answer. Because you would be honest with me." I said slowly and she chuckled dryly.

"You are not as smart as you think you are." she said slowly and I tilted my head some. "You let your emotions guide your steps." I didn't reply for I felt she was right.

"See. Honesty." I replied and she glared.

"You think I did not see past your plan of using Harkness to get you out of here? You thought whatever plan you had would succeed?" she asked and I just leaned back some

"Depends on which plan you are talking about." I replied. She shook her head.

"Bane is in New Gotham destroying buildings and companies. You were hoping to get him on your side some and using him to take this place down?" she asked and I stared at her for a moment. Amanda wasn't dumb. She knew that wasn't my intent and I just tilted my head.

"You had better prepare your armor Amanda. Because you have no idea what I am about to bring to your doorstep." I replied coldly and she gave another low chuckle.

"I am looking forward to it. Because you are going to stay right here while the others go on their fun little field trip into the city." she replied standing up and walking around the table and she stopped beside me. "Because once they are gone, I'm ripping that fucking thing right out of you. I figure if you're drugged enough on adrenaline, your body won't even be able to notice me rooting around inside you taking everything you have."

My body tensed slowly at her words and I just glared up at her as she smirked and turned and left the room. I just stared ahead, my lips twitching with disgust.

Author's notes

Hey all is here is an update. I'll try and update more since i have the full plot done. To answer the guest asking about a Mad Max fanfic, I'm forming a plot and will start that very soon once this one is over. Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

17

I had to admit, Amanda almost managed to make me feel utter rage, but I held it together. I had to for Chato, for everyone who was a prisoner here. I had officially lost my appetite which was okay, since they didn't bring me any food. But this was okay, too. I had time to think of my plan for escape. I had to change up a few minor details really. I knew Amanda would not let me leave with the others to stop a very powerful and dangerous Bane. Hell, I was powerful and dangerous and she cannot hold me down. She was running out of options. I could see it in her eyes, the desperation to win. But I wanted to stay behind, and I felt mildly upset that I had lied to Chato making him think I was going with him. But this was the only way to keep him safe. After an hour of coming to terms with myself, Flag entered the room and escorted me down the hall. I glanced up at him for a moment wondering if he would be leading the mission into New Gotham. I would feel mild remorse for him if he remained here.

I was escorted to the yard, and once the doors closed behind me, Harley was running over to me.

"BROOKY!" she yelled out and rushed over to me hugging me before leaning in and kissing me long. I was thrown off by this sudden action. She moved her lips inches from me.

"I told everyone… we won't discuss anything as to not cause attention." she replied quickly explaining her crazy actions. Smart. That was indeed one way to get close enough to me without causing suspicion. I hummed and nodded before letting her take my hand and moving me toward the others. Immediately, Chato who was chilling with Waylon in the shade, got up and moved over to me swinging his arms around my hip and pulling me into him. His lips devoured mine quickly and I smiled against his lips wrapping my arms around him.

"Man ya'll young people and your emotions and hormones be out of control man." Floyd said. We both chuckled and looked at him before letting my eyes fall on Digger who was just dribbling a basketball further away from the group and I could see Chato and him shooting each other glares of dominance and I just cupped Chato's face in my hands for a moment before smiling at him and leaning back from his hold so I could walk over to him and Digger just watched with flushed eyes. Once I was close to him, he looked away almost with embarrassment. I stared up at him for a moment and in one quick swipe, I grabbed the ball from his hold. He gave a short yelp and frowned a bit. He went to grab the ball, but I guided it around my back and his arms followed so he was leaning in to me. Our faces were close and now he was staring at my heart broken. I kissed the tip of his nose and smiled.

"This way… you'll have a chance to escape too. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't care." I whispered. Now he nodded as if he knew that.

"I know… I know." he said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry I used you for my own gain." I said, sincerely and he now showed a sly smirk and leaned back with the basketball in his hand and he spun it on his fingertips.

"Oh that's alright… I had you first." he said with pride, and I nodded in response.

"Yes you did." I replied turning from him with a soft smile and moved back into Chato's hold feeling our connection rise in my chest. "He will be fine." I kissed Chato's chin who nodded.

"Good. He had better be." he said and now Floyd moved over to us.

"So what's this plan you have to help us escape?" he asked getting straight to the point. I shushed him softly.

"You will know once we are all on the helicopter going to New Gotham." I said lowly and Harley moved over to us.

"Well as long as you are with us, we will soon be f-r-e-e of this place." she said.

"HEY NO GROUP CONTACT!" a guard said and now we all somewhat separated. Chato didn't leave my side.

"You sure this will work?" he asked and I looked up at him and into his deep dark eyes. I let my fingers slide over his lips gently as if feeling as though this day would be the last time I got to feel them.

"Yes." I replied and now his hand curled over mine.

"I can feel your heart beat through my body… there's something you're not telling me." he said firmly and I nodded.

"Yes there isn't and if you love me and trust me like you say, you will not question me." I responded lowly and he winced at me looking away.

"I knew there was more to this plan." he said and I made him look at me.

"Yes. For us to survive together, I can't tell you everything. If Waller thinks you know, imagine what she will do to you. I can't let anything happen to you." I replied and he stared at me for a moment as if unsure.

"I… never told you about my family before I was arrested. I never told anyone, but I know I cannot lose you too." he said and I felt my eyes soften on him and I knew I couldn't leave him in the dark. My fingers curled into his and he gripped my hand.

"I'm not going with you." I said and now his eyes flexed some in utter.

"What?" he asked, and suddenly the doors all around the courtyard burst open and all we could see were guards everywhere.

"What the fuck!" Floyd yelled. We all looked around and before I knew it, I felt electricity go off from my neck and before I felt officially paralyzed, I saw Chato's free hand smack his neck as if something had hit him. Now I could feel my entire body go numb and black and now both our bodies were falling back, our fingers slowly unlacing themselves from each other.

Normal POV

Loud noises could be heard in Chato's mind. It was a steady loud whirling noise. It was like blades, helicopter blades.

"Nah what I want to know is who dressed me! Who… the hell…dressed me!" Chato's head was pounding as he heard Floyd's shouting. He shook his head some hoping the ringing in his ears would stop and luckily it did. He blinked more and saw Harley was across from him, sitting down- well strapped in and cuffed. She was knocked out still, but Chato could see she was dressed. She was dressed in her crazy girl outfit from when they took down the witch together.

'No. This ain't right.' He thought to himself and now he was looking around. He saw Digger struggling against his cuffs and he too was dressed.

"NO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT MOTHERFUCKER TOOK OFF MY CLOTHES THEN DRESSED ME AGAIN!" Floyd yelled and now Chato looked at him to see he was indeed dressed in his red jumpsuit with weapons plastered around him. He was yelling at Flag. Chato looked to his right hoping to see his alien love, but instead was met with a very annoyed looking Killer Croc. He was growling and grunting. Chato's eyes widened as he looked around the place. He was in a helicopter, without Brooklyn. Now the memory was coming back to him. He remembered vaguely Brooklyn said she was not coming with him. Is this what she meant? Wait where were they at?

"What's going on," Chato finally asked in a frantic tone, "Where are we? Where's Brooklyn, Flag where are we!" Flag raised his hand.

"New Gotham! Terrorist, Bane has come out of hiding. After he blew up the original Gotham City killing ALL of its citizens, including… Batman, he has shown up in New Gotham. The president fears that Bane will do the same thing. We have to get there and take him out before that even happens!" Flag yelled trying to be clear over the sound of all the sounds and outside noise that buzzed around them.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to drug us, dress us, then just put us in a bloody helicopter!" Digger yelled. Chato was looking around even more, his most important question not being answered. This wasn't good. He couldn't feel her anymore; their bond was gone once more and he couldn't let that happen.

"Flag, where's Brooklyn!" he roared and Flag looked at him.

"She had to stay behind, Waller's orders. She wasn't ready for combat!" he answered. Chato's eyes widened now at that answer and he looked down at the ground, eyes moving all around the ground.

" _I told you Amanda is trying to steal the heart from inside me… I will become Te Ka. There will be no more Te Fiti."_

Chato's eyes widened and his head snapped up.

"No." he said his body frozen in utter fear for he knew what was going to happen if not now then very soon.

Brooklyn's POV

I heard a steady beeping in my mind. It's the only thing I could acknowledge in the world of darkness, but slowly my eyes opened. I was met with white squares dancing all around me. I blinked a few times and my neck felt sore. I groaned gently and slowly shift my head a bit and that's when I noticed, I was shift it successfully without any trouble from the collar. It was gone. I knew that much. I looked around to see I was in a white room, but I was not alone. There were many soldiers with guns pointed at me. I lifted my head and saw that the entire room's walls were lined up with guards. But the beeping was all I really heard. I saw the heart monitor in the right of me and I stared at it for a moment. It was steady and calm. I inhaled some knowing what was going on.

I heard a door opened and I lifted my head some and saw my arms and legs were restrained and I was in a white cut off shirt, my stomach was fully exposed. I heard familiar heels on shoes and I glanced up to see Amanda entering with a look of satisfaction on her face. Behind her was a group of men in white entering the room with numerous medical instruments and even a second table. I knew what it was all for. I just stared at her for a moment as she loomed over me.

"Is this where you thought you would end up?" she asked and I stared at her grinning a bit.

"Well, I expected Hell and I know that's what you were going with when you locked us all up here." I replied and now she chuckled almost humorously.

"Oh if anything, I will miss your smart mouth." she said, and I smiled warmly and nodded.

"As I yours." I replied softly. It was weird how we were speaking as if we were old friends about to go on the journey of our lives. Amanda nodded raising a needle and I knew that it was what would raise my heart up. I heard a loud whirring sound and I knew it was a sawing instrument, but I wouldn't look away from Amanda. I wouldn't give her that power.

"Shall we begin?" she asked icily and I smirked gently.

"I thought you'd never ask." I replied and I watched her take the needle and inject it right into my arm. It was cold going into my body, and I just looked up at the ceiling and waited patiently. Good bye humanity, good bye emotions, goodbye feelings, good bye mother, good bye father, good bye friends I accidently killed… Good Bye Chato.

Author's Notes

Hey hey yall just a heads up again I did use some of Allusia16's storyline so if you have checked out her fanfics and read her Project Oasis, you know what happened with Gotham. Anyways, enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

18

 _Everything went dark very fast, and suddenly, I saw white. I looked around wondering where I was._

" _Hey… getting into trouble again?" I heard the familiar safe voice._

" _Chato." I replied with a smile turning to see him walking toward me._

" _It's okay. We're together now. Nothing can hurt us. We're free." he said raising his hand to me. I looked at his hand and then up at him before smiling at him._

" _We're together again." I replied and once I took his hand buildings formed from the ground, and color formed above us forming the sky. The neighborhood was familiar, it was Chato's neighborhood. Chato looked at a two-story brown home and I looked at the house and then at Chato who smiled._

" _Our home." he said and leaned in to me and kissed me deeply. I leaned in wrapping my arms around him._

Normal Pov

Amanda Waller watched from her iPad as a helicopter took her from the building. She watched as the scientists cut the girl up carefully and slowly. The made a circular incision around her navel and slowly peeled back the skin they had cut. Amanda leaned over a bit in apparent curiosity of what this alien weapon looked like.

"Take note for the record there seems to be some metal like object attached to the small intestine. There is a blue glow coming from the metal object." The doctor said moving the small camera over the stomach. Amanda's eyes flexed as she noticed a quarter shaped metal object pulsing over the girl's organs. Attached to the coin object, were long thin tubes almost like veins that were spread all over the girl's organs. So, this was it, this was the alien weapon.

"Remove it." Amanda commanded firmly. The scientists began to slowly to take a scalpel and began to carefully cut and scrape the thing. A soft blue light was pulsing from the object and Amanda watched this light wondering if any power came from it. Everything seemed to be going well until the blue light suddenly vanished. Amanda was alert immediately.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Stand by." The doctor said moving the camera away from the girl's stomach. It rested across her sleeping face and Amanda just watched with a frown. Something was happening, a black substance was leaking from the girl's eyes. One of the nurses wiped the girl's eyes but the black liquid kept coming dripping onto the table.

"Doctor," the nurse said worriedly.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked again. A scream made Amanda jump in her chair and the camera suddenly fell over as more screaming was coming from the nurse and now the doctors. "REPORT!" But all she saw were bodies thrown across the wall and from the door, multiple guards were coming in and firing rounds upon round of ammo. A low guttural roar could be heard as a black shadow whipped across the room, and with it a soldier's body flew across the room and hit the wall blood splattering from the man's head. Amanda's eyes widened and she leaned back some listening to more and more screams and now there was darkness, the camera was off. A loud rumbling was heard from outside, and Amanda looked back the facility to see fire rising from the building. She gave a frustrated growl and turned back.

"Get me to New Gotham. NOW!" she yelled to the polite.

Chato was shaking his head.

"What the hell did you do, Flag!" he yelled trying to unbuckle his seat belt. Flag whipped his head at him and everyone else looked him over.

"You need to calm down! You can see your girlfriend when we get back to the base!" he yelled over the loudness of the helicopter.

"There's not gonna be a base! Waller is gonna remove the weapon from Brooky and she's going to turn into a monster!" he said. Flag gave him a look of confusion.

"What?" he asked and Harley's eyes widened and she whipped her head at Flag.

"You left our friend in there to die!" she screamed.

"Fuckin' idiot!" Digger shouted.

"Look everything's under control. Right now, Bane is our only threat right now." Flag yelled. Floyd looked at Flag as if he were crazy.

"Uhh if what Santana's saying is true, that motherfucker isn't about to be shit!" he said.

"We have to go back to the base! If Brooklyn dies today, everyone is as good as dead. Us, New Gotham, your wife, your child!" Chato yelled. Flag looked at Chato with such seriousness before wincing and turning from all of them. He placed his ear piece in and radioed Waller.

"Waller come in." he said but he got no answer. "Waller. Come in." There was nothing and he looked back at everyone before wincing.

"Arriving in New Gotham." The pilot said as the helicopter now began the land. Rumbling could be heard in the sky and immediately it began to sprinkle lightly. Chato looked up at the sky, the clouds immediately darkened and he knew something was very wrong. He felt it in his soul.

As the building came down in flames, the lives inside it gone from the world, a black form walked atop of the flames, her naked body flawless yet her face had no features. Soft eyes were faded, lips were sealed over, ears melted away. Only the long strip of hair that fell over her body identified her. A bright blue glow emitted from her navel and the form looked down at it and without question her hand pushed deep inside it completely damaging the weapon and activating its defense mechanism. The creature gave a screech to the sky as its body began to suck up the fire and ash around it and as it did this, its body grew. The female creature grew so large, it stood over the trees and in the distance, it could see the city. But one face appeared in her mind, a woman of pure evil. She had to be destroyed and the creature roared out loudly before moving in on the city that was in the distance.

 _I lied naked in our bed staring at Chato who lied naked as well across from me._

" _Let's start a family." he said causing me to tilt my head some in the bed._

" _A family?" I asked softly and he nodded._

" _I can't picture a world without you in it, I can't go a single day without seeing you. And I think it would be great to see some little feet running around here." he said._

" _Or maybe two." I whispered and he smirked crawling over me._

" _Or three." he said lowly kissing me again. I chuckled and kissed him as well before leaning back and looking up at him._

" _Will this be our world… forever?" I asked and he smiled down at me._

" _It can be. We can make it whatever we want." he said taking my hand in his curling our fingers. "Stay here with me, forever." I smiled more and nodded._

" _Okay." I replied lovingly._

Lightning shot across the sky and as the squad was released from their cuffs they looked up at the sky noticing the dark clouds that suddenly formed.

"That can't be good." Waylon said and Chato shook his head and looked at Flag.

"She's coming… she's coming here." he said. Flag looked around the buildings before seeing a familiar helicopter landing atop of a building a few feet away.

"That's Waller's helicopter." he pointed.

"I think she owes us an explanation." Digger said angrily. Floyd began to check his weapons to make sure they were functioning.

"That and we're going to need a game plan for when she gets here." he said. Chato looked at him confused.

"You mean kill her?" he snapped. Floyd gave him a crazed look.

"If it comes to that… whatever she becomes, she will be a threat. I don't like this either, but we gotta do something." he said. Waylon moved over to Chato.

"We don't hurt our family." he said crossing his arms and Digger stood on Chato's other side and nodded and Harley gave Floyd a look and she nodded, too.

"He's right. Let's get to Waller and figure out what can be done." he said and Chato nodded and moved over to Flag.

"And you're going to take us to Waller." he said aggressively. Suddenly the air around them felt dense and hard and everyone groaned a bit feeling the change in the air. Flag nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." he said.


	19. Chapter 19

19

The creature used its hands to pull itself and it moved with great speed toward the city. The evil was there, her scent moved in the direction. Trees were knocked down and flattened beneath the creature's hands and it let out a loud shriek that vibrated through the air.

Flag and the group paused as they heard the vicious roar that was in the distance but was coming directly to them. Chato's eyes widened as he watched a darkness coming toward the town.

"Brooklyn… she's become that thing." he said.

"We gotta hurry!" Harley replied, but Floyd shook his head.

"She's coming fast. We can't make it to her in time!" he called and immediately the sky darkened and lightning ripped through the darkness. Everyone's eyes widened as the watched a creature ascend into the two ripping through buildings. Cars screeched and swerved to a halt and people began running away. Panic was here and the creature was among them all.

"That's Brooklyn." Digger exclaimed watching as the creature let out another ferocious roar before pushing down more buildings around it. She had no face, no features to see them with. Fire arose immediately and police sirens were off in the distance coming toward the action.

"Shit. We gotta take her down." Flag said cocking his weapons preparing to fire them. Chato looked at him.

"You can't stop her… she is a weapon that does not plan to let anything live." he said.

"How do you know?" Waylon asked. Chato looked at them attempting to avoid eye contact with them.

"Because I have seen what she's capable of. When we connect, I see have glimpses of what she can become." he said lowly. Floyd sighed running his hand over his forehead.

"So what's the plan?" Digger asked. Harley looked in the direction of the madness. What could they do? She gave a confident stare.

"She's still in there. She has to be." she said. Floyd arched a brow.

"Has to be doesn't mean a thing right now." he said. Digger shook his head.

"No she's right. We can distract her or something, but we have to reach her. Her body is in there, at the naval she is now the heart of the beast. If we can wake her up we CAN stop her." he explained.

"How do you know?" Chato asked and Digger looked at him.

"Because she showed me." he said moving up to him and holding his palm to him. Chato winced and looked at his hand. "Come on mate. I gotta show you since in some way we both connected to her either by your true bond, or her trying to use me to get out of that hell."

Chato looked at him knowing the two had been together and had planned some means of escape. He raised his hand and connected his palm with Diggers and the two inhaled and was now seeing flashes of burning buildings around them. The creature was above them destroying military helicopters and destroying all life around it, but now their vision was moving up the creature's female figured body and up to the naval and inside they could see her, Brooklyn wrapped in the fetal position, a blue light shining from her naval. She looked so peaceful, almost asleep. Chato gasped and removed his hand from Digger's.

"He's right. We gotta wake her up." he said.

The monster screamed out again causing everyone to look at her. It was looking around now as if searching for something. It smelled the air moving its head in the squad's direction.

"What is she doing? She's looking for something?" Harley asked. Flag stared at the creature's face intently before turning toward the building Waller's helicopter landed on. The building was far but before a creature it was hardly a journey. He looked back at the monster to see her looking almost at them.

"Or someone. She's going for Waller!" he yelled and in that moment, the creature shrieked and rushed down the city smashing the streets and cars alike. Everyone made last minute attempts to jump out of the way. The beast clawed its way through the town destroying stores and shops. Everyone looked up from their spots on the ground.

"See she has to be in there! That monster is driven by Brooklyn's rage. If it kills Waller, everyone else is next!" Chato yelled as everyone got to their feet.

"Get back to the copter, we gotta slow her down!" Flag yelled and everyone made quick dashes for the helicopter that dropped them in the city. The helicopter lifted into the air.

"Will any of our weapons even hurt her?" Floyd asked.

"What weapons? The only real man power we have is you, Chato and this helicopter!" Digger said.

"Yeah a suicide squad isn't coming in handy for every threat after all." Floyd asked.

"Guess we gotta wing it!" Flag yelled as the helicopter flew above the creature. Floyd looked ahead to see they were flying above some buildings that the creature was going to have to past. He cocked his guns and nodded.

"Damn it." he groaned and suddenly jumped out of the building rolling on top of one the buildings. The shadow like creature was moving right upon the building when he suddenly open fired on the creature. It immediately let out a loud female like scream and paused in its running. Harley looked at Flag knowing she had to do something.

"I need grenades now!" she screamed. Flag didn't think twice and hurried to grab some grenades hidden in a compartment of the helicopter. The helicopter hovered in place in case others jumped out. Digger and Waylon were the next two to jump out. Chato and Harley jumped last. They all landed on top of the building and the creature swiped at all of them. Immediately everyone dropped to the ground barely dodging the large strike of the creature. In seconds, they got up again and began to scatter. Chato winced as he hated what he was about to do, but he placed his hands together.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I can't let you hurt my friends." he said. The creature was moving to strike at him when fire burst from his hands. Immediately flames danced in the eyes of the creature as it struck it and it screeched once more backing away. Harley unpinned a grenade and tossed it up before smacking it with the bat at the creature. In seconds the grenade exploded close to the monster's face and it hissed once more screeching again and backing away more. Digger threw two boomerangs that had bombs of their own attached to them. Waylon scaled the wall of the building all the way down to the bottom. They were right beside a gas station. He moved over to it ripping the nozzles off and watching the gasoline pour down in the monster's direction. The debris and damage around them sparked fire on the ground all around the monster.

It screamed once more this time in pure annoyance. It had to kill the evil. It looked up in the distance knowing it had to get away. It raised its hand in the direction of the building that the closest threats came from. Immediately, its arms start to light up and glow. It was taking aim.

"Oh shit!" Floyd yelled. They could not out run or fly the blast that was going to come to them. Chato ran for the edge of the building.

"BROOKLYN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

 _I gave a soft sigh of content as I felt Chato's fingers run lightly over my naval._

" _What if we had a boy first? What would you want to name him?" Chato asked and I smiled thinking about that._

" _Aaron. One of my closest friend's name was Aaron. He lived in the city I was born in before it was destroyed." I whispered. He nodded and now caressed my face._

" _And a girl?" he asked and I grinned._

" _I'll let you decide." I whispered before leaning in and kissing him deeply. He gave a low moan and leaned over me now slowly grinding his body against mine. I moaned out wrapping my arms around his shoulders feeling his lips move against my neck. I sighed softly looking up at the ceiling._

" _BROOKLN!" someone yelled and I heard it right in my mind. I winced now hear it._

" _What was that?" I asked._

" _Mm what was what?" Chato asked._

" _I thought I heard…"_

" _It was nothing." Chato purred and kissed me again._

Brooklyn's closed eyes tightened as if being disturbed by something. The creature's arms suddenly pushed up as if some invisible force had pushed its hand up into the sky, and suddenly two large white bursts of energy erupted from the creature's hands and shot up into the dark clouds. Everyone watched as the two blasts moved up into the sky. Two white orbs reflected in everyone who watched the bursts of energy explode into the galaxy. Such power and force. Suddenly a burst of air shot down from the sky knocking everyone off the building. They screamed as they fell to the ground. Even the creature was knocked far back into a tall building and fell over from the force. Even Flag and his helicopter were hit through the air from the sudden burst of wind. Flag and the pilot ejected themselves just in time. Buildings were leveled and cars were flown into the air. Civilians were even pushed to the ground by the power of the wind. Digger and Harley landed in an open dumpster, the trash bags catching them. Chato was caught by Waylon at the bottom.

"Thanks, my man." he said and now everyone began to form together.

"Did ya'll see what just happened? I mean did ya'll see what just happened!" Floyd yelled.

"If even one of those things hit us, this country could be wiped out." Harley said.

"So how the hell do we stop it?" Flag asked coming from some of the debri with an injured pilot at his side. Floyd looked in the direction of the building Waller had landed and from what he could see that building was gone.

"Uh… guys." he said and pointed. Everyone looked to see the building is gone.

"She's going to go crazy." Harley added.

"So what do we do?" Flag asked and Chato looked in the creature's direction. It was fighting to gain composure.

"We should be dead right now, but we aren't." he said walking a few steps away from his friends. "I got to her, I know I did that's why the monster missed us."

"Chato, what are you saying?" Harley asked. Chato's hands tightened into fists, glowing red as fire. His pupils began to fade as orange replaced them.

"I'm gonna get her." he said fire engulfing him. "The only way I know how." His voice faded and was replaced by a monstrous tone.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Chato's body was devoured by flames as his other form took over, his body engulfed in flames. His skeletal form took over and the creature looked at him, his form dancing in her eyes. Chato's form grew to meet hers, but he was still a few inches smaller than her.

"I'm coming for you baby." he said lowly. The creature let out a loud distressed screech before gliding down the street toward him. Chato took large steps to meet her. Everyone watched in shock as the two creature's hands locked immediately. The creature's body shivered a bit at the connection.

"I know you can feel me Brooklyn, I know you're in there and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." he said lowly. The creature growled staring at him intently before her head rammed against his sending him back against a building. Floyd watched the scene before looking at Flag.

"We gotta get to that tower. If Waller's still alive, maybe she knows a way to stop this!" he yelled. Harley looked at Floyd.

"And leave them here?" she asked.

"We got no choice." Digger said.

"Chato can handle himself, but we can't stand around any longer." Floyd said. Flag looked at the scene and watched Chato's creature blast Brooklyn with his pink and blue fire and she screeched once more seeming repelled by the fire.

"Alright let's move." he said and the group separated.

 _I smiled as I watched Chato walk around the bed and over to the dresser._

" _Nice butt." I purred and he chuckled and glanced at me before moving to a radio. Was that there this entire time?_

" _Here listen to this." he said and just pressed a button and slowly a violin could be heard and I listened to the soft playing and something told me that I knew this song, but I didn't know from where. It made my body vibrate and I sat up some._

" _This song…" I replied. Chato nodded crawling over the bed and placing his hand behind my head, his fingers lost in my curls._

" _Rostam Batmanglij." he said. I began to feel something in my stomach and I looked down. I didn't feel good and I winced as the music played in my mind. Something was happening, my body… it's using this song to get to me. I always felt connected to this song. It made me feel protected like how Chato made me feel. I looked up at him and he looked worried._

" _What's wrong my love?" he asked and I shook my head._

" _Nothing. I'll be right back." I responded moving slowly from him and moving over to the bathroom._

Chato continued to blast the creature with his fire and she moved back and twisted her body some whipping her shadow like tail against him and Chato flew through the air and straight through a building. He growled and lifted his head, fire shooting from his eyes and hitting her and she flew back and the two were a good distance knocking over a building. Floyd and the rest of the gang ran fast noticing more lightning striking the sky and the streets began to shake and crack right down the middle

"That cannot be good!" Flag yelled. The creature was growing agitated and she raised her hands screaming loudly and the earth shock and lightning struck the land destroying more and more buildings. Chato looked all over the place at the carnage and he looked at the creature.

"IT'S ENOUGH BROOKLYN! YOU ARE NOT THE MONSTER WALLER MADE YOU OUT TO BE!" he roared and the creature paused now in all movement and Chato looked at her and slowly began to walk to her. Feeling threatened she roared and began to crawl on the ground to Chato and he just kept walking. "Yes… she has taken your beautiful heart from you."

The monster continued to crawl to him, her hands breaking the road beneath her. Chato's skeletal form moved across the broken land to her, not afraid.

"What did Moana say? But this does not define you?" he asked slowly raising his hand now and moving all of his power into his core. The creature was before him in seconds and she raised her body high into the air and lifted her hand directly to Chato, her palm glowing bright. Another blast was coming. But Chato did not look afraid as he kept his hand raised. Forming in his palm was his human form who stared directly at the monster's palm.

"I'm not afraid of you," he whispered and the black arm began to glow bright as her attack was powering itself up. "I'll never be afraid of you." He raised his very small hand and figured if he was going to die, he would die touching her. His human hand touched her palm knowing her attack was coming.

 _I placed my hands over the sink and sighed some and looked up at the large mirror before me. I saw my reflection, how normal I looked. How normal I am. Suddenly a strong feeling formed inside me and I placed my hands over my stomach and looked down at it. The veins, they were there. What? I looked up at the mirror to see something else behind the glass. It was Chato with his hand up and eyes closed as if he was preparing for something. My eyes widened as I immediately saw images in my head. The city is destroyed and there is fire everywhere around me. I am a dark shape, a figure of pure evil wanting to see the world destroyed. My eyes widened as I turned and looked back at the bedroom to see Chato staring there smiling, fully dressed. His body was fading away into small black chunks and I watched as he raised his hand gently to me. He was not real. He was smiling so lovingly at me, the music still played in my head._

 _This is how I described his love for me in my head if it could be a song. I never got to tell him or play it for him. I had heard this song play on the radio many years ago, and I fell in love with it, like I had fallen in love with Chato. It's what made the connection strong. But I turned and looked back at the mirror. This was not real. And Chato was beyond this mirror ready to sacrifice himself to the monster I had become._

" _I'm ready to go with you baby… anywhere." he said. He had touched me and awoken me. I screamed._

" _CHATO!" I yelled hard the glass shattering around me._

Brooklyn's eyes snapped open within the navel of the monster and suddenly the creature paused yet again and now its navel glowed bright. Chato looked down at it and he looked back up at hand and this time pressed both his hands to it.

"Brooklyn!" he shouted. The monster screamed out now and suddenly light ripped through the sky and the lightening began to vanish.

Brooklyn's Pov

He was calling me. This time it was really him. I felt my body start to uncurl itself and I gasped hard feeling restrained for a moment, but I knew now that I was awake, the monster could not keep its own conscious for I was in charge now. My heart was beating hard as I was fighting the panic around me. But I forced myself to calm down and I closed my eyes again and opened them once more. Only this time I did not see darkness. I saw Chato, touching my horrid, weaponized form.

"Chato." I whispered, even though I could not feel a mouth on me, I knew he could hear me. I saw tears sliding down his cheeks as he nodded.

"Come back to me baby." he said and I looked down at him before letting my head fall and slowly I could feel myself shrinking, the shadows and power around me melted around me. I kept breathing steadily and finally, thank the lord finally, I felt asphalt on my bare feet. My eyes remained closed, I didn't want to open them. I knew I had done something horrible and I couldn't face it. I could feel heat on my naked body from the fire around me. Soft hands suddenly curled into mine and I gasped feeling the connection, the bond that was even stronger. I lifted my head slowly and opened my eyes and there he was, injured but smiling.

"Oh Chato." I whimpered and he smiled.

"It's okay baby. I'm here." he said and immediately we embraced each other hard and pulled back to push our lips hard against one another. His hands locked around my hips and mine around his neck. We pulled back slowly and looked at each other.

"I thought I would never see you again." I whispered and he smiled.

"Push those thoughts from your mind, I'm not ever letting you go again." he said hugging me and I smiled against his warmth, his real warmth. I then noticed the destruction around us and I pulled back and looked around.

"I did this…" I whispered.

"Hey at least you didn't blow up the place." he said and I shook my head.

"Waller is sure to track me down if she is not dead already." I said and Chato looked around at the place and I could see he was thinking hard before looking behind him suddenly. Nothing was there but I wondered what he was thinking.

"Our friends are safe and we both are safe." he noted before looking at me and then down at my stomach. I sighed with relief that I did not hurt Harley and the others. The weapon was still there, but contained once more awaiting to be removed once again. He then looked down at me. "Let's go." My eyes widened.

"Go?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. They left to see if Waller is still alive. Let's go right now before the army comes or anyone else that could stop us." he said.

"Where would we go?" I asked and he smiled.

"We can go anywhere." he said. I stared at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yes." I replied and he smiled and kissed me once more before taking my hand and I let him guide me through the city. I didn't know if I would ever see any of my friends again, but as long as they were alive they were safe. As long as Chato was with me, I didn't care about anything else.


	21. Chapter 21

21

11 months later…

I pulled the curtains apart letting the rising sun in. My body was so warm and the day was going to be busy, this I already knew. I could feel his strong arms wrap around my body and I smiled leaning in to his embrace.

"Soon this house is going to be noisy." he whispered and I nodded humming gently.

"Hmm yes it will be. I'm glad you were able to take off work." I replied. Chato was able to get a job working with the city's youth and he became a counselor and motivational speaker for children effected by gang violence. He had a lot to say and people were ready to listen.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss this for the world." he said. I pressed my face into his gently before hearing a small cry fill the room, followed by a second cry, followed by a third cry. Chato and I both chuckled and he took my hand and led me down the hall of our three-bedroom home. It wouldn't be long before the entire city was awake for the day. We moved to the closed door across from our own. In blue letters at the top it spelled Mateo. In pink letters below it spelled Aviva and below that was the last spelling of blue letters Alejandro. Chato smiled at me and opened the door and we entered the room with three cribs inside. We moved over to them and looked over at our three beautiful triplets. Mateo was bald just like his daddy, wearing a white onesie and white socks. Alejandro was in his diaper, for he got hot very quickly and his red blanket provided perfect comfort and warmth for him. He had soft black curly hair and was wiggling about a sign he wanted attention. Little Aviva joined in the crying, her pink onesie moving about on her body, two white ribbons were placed in her two pig tails. All of them were like their father.

Chato and I smiled and he lifted his sons and I lifted our daughter. We both rocked them a bit and looked at each other.

"Time to get ready for the day." I said tapping Aviva's nose and she gripped my finger and I smiled and Chato looked at the boys.

"You boys gonna behave for company today?" he asked as the two babies continued crying. We moved them over to the changing table and removed their diapers. Once their bottoms were cleaned, they calmed down and we carried them to their plastic baby bucket. I sat on the floor before the couch which we had left a blanket on the ground. Aviva was in my hand and Chato placed mateo in my arms and gently placed Mateo on the blanket and my feet curled around him a bit. We sat there and I just looked into their little faces and they just babbled and looked about. Chato filled up their plastic tub and gently placed his hand over it, a small flame warming the tub just right. Once we bathed them and fed them, we were getting them clothed. A knock on the door made us both look up and at each other.

"Ready to party?" ChatO asked. I chuckled.

"Let's go." I replied and we lifted the babies. I had the boys and the immediately clutched my hair and I grinned as we moved to the door. Chato having a free hand, opened the door and immediately we were greeted by friends.

"There they are!" Harley said excitedly. Now that Waller was dead, everyone was free to do as they pleased. But of course, we still kept in touch. So when I told them about the triplets birth, Harley had to tell everyone. Their loved ones were safe, that I knew of. Harley was in a white dress with gold heals, her hair down and flowing one side red the other side blue. She came in and immediately hugged us, taking Mateo from me.

"Matty baby!" she said with excitement. Mateo just looked at her almost right through her maybe and I looked to see her boyfriend, the infamous Joker walking in in his usual white wife beater and pants, but he had a nice-looking coat over it.

"Wow. You clean up nice." I said and raised my hand to him and he took it and kissed the top of my palm.

"What can I say, we got a new bad batch that's been born, I guess I could dress up this once. I mean I don't buy gifts for just anyone." he said in his usual drawl and I smiled and welcomed him in. behind him was Digger and he too was dressed up and we both hugged gently.

"Hey love." he said and looked at Alejandro and moved over to him. "Hey mate! Look what Uncle Digger got for ya." He moved his hand into his nice blue jacket and pulled out a small plush boomerang. At first Alejandro didn't look impressed before Digger squeezed the toy causing a small squeak. Alejandro's face lit up and he grabbed the toy immediately.

"Ah that's my boy." Digger said immediately taking him off my hands now.

"Come on man why you hogging the babies." I heard Floyd say with annoyance and Digger moved further in so Floyd could come in. He was back to his ways making money from his assignments. In his hands were stuffed animals and a few boxes.

"Floyd." I said happily and kissed his cheek since I couldn't hug him.

"Hey how you doin'? Where I can I put these?" he asked. I pointed to a corner of the room and he moved over there. Harley was on the couch with Mateo, sitting beside Chato and Digger. I looked up at Floyd.

"How's your daughter?" I asked. He nodded.

"She's good. You're lucky she was out of town with her momma." he said. I nodded.

"That I am." I replied and he passed me with a smile. Next was Flag? And beside him was a young brunette woman who had a little blonde haired boy clutched to his mom's hand and under his arm was a small army action figure. I smiled.

"Flag. I didn't think you'd show up." I said and he shrugged.

"What can I say. These guys are a part of me and now so are you. Brooklyn this is my wife June and my boy Nathanial. June this is Brooklyn." he introduced and I smiled at the woman and shook her head.

"The alien weapon. It's very nice to meet you." she said and I nodded at them both.

"Welcome." I replied and they came in. Last was Waylon who was hesitant and cloaked in his usual hoody. I smiled and stepped out onto the porch.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked and he leaned over looking inside before looking at me with a grunt.

"What if they don't like me?" he asked and I grinned.

"Waylon, you're beautiful. They'll love you." I assured him and he looked me over with a growl before slowly stepping into the house. As I watched gifts being given and food and drinks being devoured, I could hear the music of Rostam Batmanglij playing in my head. My babies were showered with gifts from everyone even the crazy Joker who was spit up on by Mateo.

"Ooooh I like this one." he said and we laughed and I was just happy. Happy their navels did not have veins around them or they did not have to go through hell of any kind to keep their adrenaline going for three four weapons in one place. I didn't even want to think about it. But seeing them so loved, filled my body with joy and happiness. They got toys and clothes and we even got bottles and baby formula. I smiled as June raised Aviva to the air and Flag looked up at her making faces. Waylon even held Mateo up who just stared at him for a moment before falling asleep in his scaly hands. Chato had Alejandro in his arms playing with him as Floyd and Digger surrounded him. This was a sight I never thought I would live to see. Harley and Joker gave us a knife set and it was beautiful. They too were back to their old ways. Everyone was and I didn't want it any other way. When the moon was up, I stared down at my exhausted babies. They were fast asleep. I moved back into our room, and crawled into bed. Chato was waiting with open arms and we embraced each other.

"They're beautiful." he whispered. "And you made them, carried them… released them from your body and brought them into the world."

His words filled me with happiness and I nodded looking up at him.

"We brought them into this world." I whispered and he smiled and leaned in kissing me passionately.

"No matter what happens, the future doesn't scare me." he whispered and I smiled at him and nodded.

"I can't wait for it." I whispered and curled into him a bit. He hummed softly and raised his palm to me and I gently raised my hand to meet his. We gasped softly the connection devouring us and it has been stronger ever since the kids were born.

"I love you." he whispered and pressed my forehead into his.

"And I love you." I responded before sharing a very gentle kiss. Once we finally managed to get to sleep, a soft crying could be heard.

"I got it." Chato replied before getting up and moving into their room. "Aww what's the matter sweetheart?"

I merely smiled thinking everything is finally perfect.

Author's Notes

Thanks for sticking with me through this fic. I will continue the other fics soon. As for that Rostam Batmanglij song, it was from the Netflix series OA. Thanks for reading.


End file.
